Solemnly Swear
by Nynayve
Summary: ON HIATUS* Beginning in 6th year, the Marauders must learn to deal with life, love, death, heartbreak, and a war that threatens to destroy everything they hold dear. Joined by Lily Evans and Jasmine Burke, will they survive with their sanity? J/L, S/R/OC
1. Summer '76

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE, Borrowed from JKR, I am NOT making any money or anything off this, this story if purely for your reading pleasure. Please review, tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Solemnly Swear**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summer, 1976**

**Potter Manor**

A clap of thunder startled James Potter awake. Glancing around, he swept his hand through his hair, and rolled out of bed. A glass of cool water would shake the dream out of his mind.

It was odd, James didn't normally have nightmares. It must be the weather, stormy all day. School had been out for a little under a week, and James hadn't heard from his best friend since they parted on the train. Walburga Black must be in a snit again; refusing to let him out of his room. Sirius' mother was a bitch.

THUNK THUNK

James, who had been about to descend the stairs, froze. That sounded like the knocker on the front door. It was after midnight, who would be... ?

Behind him, James father emerged from the master bedroom, armed with his wand. Moving out of his fathers way, James followed the older man down the stairs, wishing he could use magic, too.

"Stay, James." Sighing, he did as he was told, and watched as his father looked out the window next to the door. Charlus Potter visibly relaxed, and as another THUNK landed on the door, wrenched it open. Standing on the doorstep, soaking wet and pulling a large trunk, was Sirius Black.

"I snapped. Can't take it anymore. Can I crash here?" Sirius looked deep into the eyes of his best mates father, a man he respected, and loved as he didn't his own parents.

"Of course you can. Your room is the same as your left it last summer, leave your trunk here," Charlus showed the boy inside, and gave him a fatherly hug. "You live with us now, Sirius, and you wont have to go back. I promise."

Hearing familiar voices, Dorea Potter hurried downstairs, with a large fluffy towel. "Dry off, dear, and go upstairs, you're room hasn't been touched."

Sirius smiled thinly at his great-aunt, so different from the rest of their family. "Thanks, Aunt Dorea."

James, stunned to see his best mate, and the object of his nightmare, shook himself alert. Grinning ear to ear, he pulled Sirius by the sleeve upstairs, relieved to see him alive and well.

Silly old dream, he thought, as Sirius began to relate the story of his first week of break. _I should have known Sirius wouldn't put up with his mother and father turning him over to You-Know... Voldemort. Fear of a name only increases fear in the thing itself. _ "She WHAT!? Locked you with KREACHER!?"

"Yeah! For the first 3 days, I wasn't allowed out of that smelly rats den! I tell you mate...."

Outside the bedroom door, Charlus and Dorea Potter listened, furious. Neither could believe Dorea's niece could treat her own son that way. The next day, Sirius Black had been adopted by the Potter Family, and the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black couldn't do a damn thing about it. They simply didn't have the power within the Ministry of Magic. Nor did Walburga Black have the power to stand against her aunt, or Alphard Black, current patriarch of that family.

* * *

**August, 1976**

"James! Peter and Remus are here!"

His mothers call from across the grounds startled James and Sirius, the latter nearly falling off his broom. Laughing as his friend righted himself, he called, "Race ya!" and zoomed off toward the house, Sirius right behind him.

"You boys wait out here, they went to the Quidditch Pitch down the way, should be right back," Dorea told the new boys, waving them out the back. "Tell James and Sirius I'm heading out, and that their father will be home in a few hours. Have a good time boys, and don't destroy the house!"

Laughing and promising to be good, the boys waved her off. "She always says that, its not like we did it on purpose...." Peter Pettigrew, still laughing quietly, nodded in agreement. Remus Lupin was right. And it wasn't even the entire house, just the west wing, and no one could even tell now...

"Look Remus, there they are! They have new brooms!" Peter pointed to the figures in the air. "Not fair, James gets everything!"

"We would too, if we had parents deep in the Ministry, and a wealthy family background. And he doesn't get everything, Lily Evans still eludes him!"

"Thank Merlin for that, or James would never shut up," the smaller, rather mousy boy, grinned at the taller boy, as James and Remus landed in front of them.

"Hey guys, want a go?" James held out the broom in question to Peter, who took it and mounted.

"Least he shares!" Peter called to Remus, kicking off the ground.

"What was that about, Moony?" James questioned Remus.

"Oh, nothing, see you in a bit!" And with that he too, was gone.

"That was strange... What do ya reckon...? Ah, never mind. Lets go inside, its bloody hot out here." Sirius led the way, and James, still puzzled, followed.

Together the boys set out lunch for their friends, and when the other two returned from their flight, all sat down and ate. Minnie, the house-elf who lived with and worked for the Potter family, hovered by, waiting to be of assistance. Shooing her away after their meal, the boys cleaned up for themselves, then made their way down to the basement.

"I can't believe your parents set this up for me, James. Its perfect." Remus investigated the large room tucked into the corner of the basement, reinforced with spells to prevent anyone from getting in or out.

"Yeah, Mum did really well with those spells, but the problem is, we wont be able to let you out of there. Good, I suppose, Jasmine's mother wont have to come murder me if you escape us again..." The boys were quiet as they remember the first time they had ever accompanied the werewolf on a nightly romp. They had been lucky that night, very lucky. That, however, had not stopped the boys from going again the following month. They just planned better.

"Jasmine, James? Who is that?" Sirius studied his friend carefully.

"She's this witch who lived next door, her mother home-schools her. I think she will be going to Hogwarts this year though, her mother has been worried about the threat from Voldemort. She's our age, pretty, black hair, green eyes as fiery as Lily's. Smart, too, she'll catch on fast, if she sees us out on full moons." James had ticked off her virtues with his fingers, watching Sirius' eyes light up. "She's real cool, flies well, too. We might have a new seeker this year, if she tries out."

Remus and Peter both laughed when Sirius pretended to faint. "I have to meet her, James!" He cried dramatically from the floor. All the boys knew Sirius's 'type' : black hair, smart, wicked sense of humor, and this girl sounded dead on the money.

"Be careful of her mate, she has a temper to match Lily's, too. Come to think of it, those two will probably be best friends by the end of the first week!"

The girl in question, Jasmine Burke, was at that moment, rereading her letter from Hogwarts for the 6th or 7th time. She had begged her mother to let her go when she was 11, and every year since. Her mother, Kathleen, had said no very firmly. She didn't want her daughter going to school so far away. When Jasmine had pointed out that daddy had gone to that school, and didn't Mum want her to grow up like her father, Kathleen had narrowed her eyes, and grounded her daughter for impertinence.

This year, however, she would go. Her father had died just a year ago. Kathleen was a muggle-born witch, and she didn't want her daughter in danger. The threat from Voldemort, and the increase in attacks against muggle-borns had risen to a new, frightening level, so to Hogwarts Jasmine would go.

Glancing up from the letter in her hands, Jasmine spied the neighbor boy, James Potter, with his friends. She hadn't met the new boys yet, but she and James were good friends, they spent most of the summers together, and she missed him terribly while he was in school. Looking now, she thought that James looked wonderful. Three years of Quidditch for Gryffindor did him well, and oh Merlin, they are coming this way!

She quickly fluffed her hair, and smoothed her long skirts, not that the boys would notice a few wrinkles. Pasting on her best smile, she ran outside to greet James.

"There she is, mate, she must have seen us coming. Oh no, she's going to - OOF" Jasmine had ran to the boys, a mad glint in her eye. Seeing her intent, James braced himself and caught her in a spinning hug, grunting with the impact. Setting her down after a few seconds, he stepped back to look at her. She has gotten more and more beautiful, he thought, then mentally shook himself. This girl was pretty, yes, but nothing compared to the fiery redhead who held his heart.

"Jas, these are my friends, I told you about them. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and the one and only, Sirius Black. He's living with us now, you know, so he will be here all summer. You guys should get to know each other." Smiling broadly at his friends, James pushed Sirius toward her.

Jasmine felt her heart flutter upon seeing Sirius Black for the first time. He was handsome, tall, think brown hair falling to his shoulders in slight waves, and grey eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. "Welcome to Godric's Glen, Sirius. I'm pleased to meet you all, how has your summer been so far?"

The four boys and Jasmine all sat in the grass to chat. Only Peter noticed Remus staring intently at the pretty girl.

They spent hours sitting there, just chatting about Quidditch, Hogwarts, and telling Remus, Peter, and Jasmine how Sirius came to be at James'.

"Wizard genealogy is pretty fascinating, if one doesn't think too hard one it. James and Sirius here, are related by blood, since James' mother is Sirius' mothers aunt. The Pettigrew's, too, are related to the Potters, though several generations back, though a second son's daughter, I believe? But I don't know the name Lupin." Jasmine gave a questioning look to Remus.

"My father is a muggle-born, though he is descended from wizards. My Great-grandfather was a squib, he married a muggle, and their daughter was born non-magic. She married a muggle as well, and were quite shocked when my father turned up magical. See, my grandmother had never been introduced, or told, about any of the wizarding world. My grandfather, I'm told was rather upset to learn all of this." Remus laughed at the looks on everyones faces. "I can draw you a map later, if you need, Sirius!"

"Nah, I think I got it. You got lucky to be a wizard!"

"Something like that. Though my father, who now works in the ministry in the Muggle Relations office, doesn't quite look at it that way, due to the… erm… furry problem my family has."

Jasmine looked a tad confused, but when James told her not to worry about it, she let it go. Probably just a crazed rabbit, hit by some spell.

In the distance, they all heard, "Jaaaasssmiiiine!!!"

"Merlin, Mother is home early! I'll see you later, James, nice to meet you boys!" Quick at lightning, she was off, running toward her house.

"Merlin's beard, James, she is amazing!" Sirius pretended to faint again.

"She is something special…" James grinned at his mates, thinking this year, with all his friends finally at one school, couldn't be better.


	2. The Train to Hogwarts

A/N I own nothing here 'cept what you don't recognize. Everything else is JKR's. please review? pretty pretty pwease?

* * *

**Sept. 1st, 1976**

"Get up Sirius! Get up! We have to catch the train! Let's go!!"

James could be heard early Wednesday morning as he ran around packing last minute things. He kept banging on Sirius' door, trying to wake him up, and looked disgruntled when his mother shot him with a Silencing Charm, told him it was too early to worry about missing the train, and to go back to bed.

James, of course, ignored her, and moved his and Sirius' trunks downstairs, caught and caged their owls, and sent a message to Remus telling him they would be there to pick him up at 9am sharp, and don't be late!

Around 8:30, Charlus and Dorea Potter were in the kitchen hovering over a mug of coffee, and Sirius was slowy waking up.

"You have 10 seconds, mate, before I drench you in water! Term officially started at midnight! I can and will do-" He was interrupted by a groggy Sirius, who slapped him with his second Silencing charm of the day. Feeling this might be a theme for the day, James followed his foster brother downstairs.

The Potters and Sirius Floo'd to the Lupin's to pick up Remus, and from there, they took a Portkey to a small, dank alley way near the train station. Just as they were about to do through the gateway to the Hogwarts Express, a short, round man caught up with Mr. Potter. After a moments furious whispering, Mr. Potter turned to his family. "I'm sorry boys, but I have to run. There's been another attack. Owl us, and do try to stay out of trouble this year!" Giving the boys hugs, despite their protests, he kissed his wife and made his way back to the alley to Disapperate.

"Oh dear, I had hoped they had stopped..." Mrs. Potter stared after her husband worriedly, 'til James poked her.

"Mum, he'll be fine. Let's get to the train." The boys turned and started pushing their trolleys towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and as always, let out a small gasp of surprise, even after 5 years. They stored their trunks in a compartment, and disembarked the train to say good-bye to James' mum. As they stood on the platform, Peter Pettigrew appeared with his mother, who proceeded to lick her thumb and wash jam from his face. Blushing brightly, he grabbed Remus' arm and hauled him to the train, James and Sirius, laughing, followed.

On the train, the boys recounted the tale of the last 2 weeks on summer. It wasn't until James heard the whistle blowing, that he thought of Jasmine. Her mother had refused to let her go with the Potters, saying she preferred to bring her to the train the muggle way. There were less than 5 minutes before the train was due to leave, where could she...

"Hey boys, I hate my mother!" _Ah, there she is_, thought James.

"Kathleen change her mind again this morning, Jas?"

"Four times before we left the house, and twice more on the way here. We ran into your mum, James, she distracted mine for me and I ran for the train. Budge over, Remus, let me sit down!" During all this, she had levitated her trunk to the rack up top, and set her cat carrier in the corner of the seat and sat beside Remus, breathing an exaggerated sigh of relief. The 4 boys all laughed, and after a moment, so did she.

"Remus, play Snap with me," Peter started laying out the cards without waiting for a reply. Remus, still laughing a bit, nodded and joined the game. James, Sirius and Jasmine were left to tell stories of their childhoods, often at James' expense.

"This one time, second year, it must've been, James got caught sneaking off to the kitchens. Old Minnie-"

"Thats Professor McGonagall."

"- was down there, midnight snack or something, they ended up staying there for hours! He didn't even get into trouble! She told him stories of his folks, who went to school around the same time she did!" Sirius ended with a laugh, still amazed at his friends luck.

"The next day, she didn't even mention it, I think she was sleep-walking, McGonagall isn't the type to just let you get away with things like that!"

"Oh dear, she sounds scary!" Jasmine, though she was laughing and joking with the rest of them, was quite frightened about starting Hogwarts. She would be starting 6th year along with James and his friends, and she had tested over the summer, to make sure she was on par with the other students. She had gotten O's in every subject, except for Divination and Potions. She was content with that, Divination was rubbish anyways, and as she had gotten an E in Potions, she didn't feel as bad as she could have. She did, however, refuse to tell James her scores. She didn't want to be picked on, or singled out for being bright, and she had an edge, she was home-schooled, so had lots of one on one time with her teachers.

"Nah, she's real nice, as long as you don't mess around in her class. Of course, she hates James and I, we never pay her any attention anymore." Sirius explained with a grin.

"She doesn't hate us, really. She is just... annoyed, I think. She wants us to 'give it our all' and all that jazz. We somehow manage to get top marks, and never even crack open a book," James laughed, shoving Sirius against the wall. Unfortunately, just as he said this, Lily Evans opened the door, and caught the last bit.

"Still arrogant, I see, Potter. Remus, we need you in the Prefects compartment, I can't believe you forgot," Lily leaned against the door, ignoring James and Sirius, and not even seeing Jasmine.

"Oh right, I did forget. Sorry Peter, finish this when I get back. shouldn't be too long." Remus stood and handed his cards to James for safe keeping. "Don't let him cheat!" He said as he left the room.

Lily turned to leave as well, but was called back by James. "Oi, Evans! Where are your manners? Meet Jasmine Burke, she will be sharing your dorm this year."

Lily finally turned and looked at the new girl. To be honest, she had assumed that the girl was one of the Marauder's fangirls. But no, this girl was new. "Sharing my dorm? Potter, she hasn't even been sorted yet!"

"Well she's bound to be in Grydffindor, I'm not friends with people who aren't!"

"Potter, you are such a-"

"A what, Evans? Good looking, smart, amazing-"

Jasmine felt this would be a good time to interrupt. "Um, Jay, leave off, she obviously wants to leave..."

Realizing she had been rude just because it was a friend of Potters, Lily turned away from James to speak to the girl. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Lily Evans, one of the Prefects for Gryffindor. If you need any help, you can talk to me. Have a good trip." With that, she turned and left.

"Still hates you, mate. Told you summer wouldn't change that. Pay up there, Peter." Sirius leaned over to collect some coins from the smaller boy. They all laughed.

"James, I've never seen you this way. That was _the_ Lily, wasn't it? The one you told me about years ago?"

"Yeah… I don't know, I just always say the wrong thing. I can't stop myself from being a prick."

"Sure you can. You just have to stop being egocentric and use your head!" Jasmine giggled, remembering this same conversation had already taken place 3 or 4 times.

"Play chess with me, mate, I'm bored!" Sirius distracted James, and with Peter cheering on, Jasmine was left alone with her thoughts.

She took that time to study the boys, because she hadn't spent much time with them over the summer. She wanted too, but her mother decided that a holiday trip would be a good idea, and by the time they had returned, Remus and Peter were gone, and James and Sirius were too caught up to bother with her.

Peter was the smallest, inches under the others, though he was a bit rounder than his friends. He had sandy hair that was always falling into his eyes, which were watery blue. His features were a bit pinched, rat-like, she thought, though why that animal came to mind, she didn't know. Perhaps it was the way he seemed to skulk and scurry, even while sitting.

Sirius was the tallest of the 4 boys, his hair a wavy, chocolate brown that fell to his shoulders, framing his face. He was handsome, striking, really, and his eyes were a shade of gray that reminded her of a summer storm shower. His laugh was free and easy, and often. He smiled constantly, and every other word from his mouth was a joke.

James hadn't changed, it seemed to Jasmine, he was still a laughing young man, his black hair unruly and his hazel eyes twinkling. His hair, no end of frustrations to his mother, and annoyance to James, was cute to Jasmine. She noticed that he seems to ruffle his hair more, and that was different. He used to flatten it, but no, now he messed it up. It was actually irritating, she thought. Why must he act as if he just jumped from his broom?

Her mind wandered to Remus, sitting with the Prefects. He had fair hair, brown, but so light as to be nearly blond. His eyes were strange, a beautiful amber color that she had never seen in humans. He looked lean, as if he got sick a lot, but his eyes shined with the same light as Sirius'. Only, whereas you know Sirius was a trouble maker by looking at him, Remus hid it.

These boys looked like they had fun, and judging from the stories she heard today, and from one late night chat with James via the two way mirrors James' dad owned, she thought that they must be wonderful friends to have. They seemed to welcome her, despite their differences. She hoped that things would stay this way, and she hoped, with all her heart, she would be sorted into Gryffindor.


	3. The First Night

**Sept 1st, 1976**

Jasmine would never admit it, but she was a bit frightened of Hogwarts. The long line of horseless carriages awaited them as they got off the train, and at first, she wasn't sure she should ride with them, or on the boats with other new students. A large man standing with a lantern answered that question for her.

"Welcome back, Marauders. Is this Jasmine Burke?"

"Hey Hagrid!" The boys replied, stopping to chat with him.

"Yes, I'm Jasmine. It's very nice to meet you."

"The headmaster told me to tell ya, you are to ride the carriages with the others, and to meet Prof. McGonagall in the Entrance Hall. She'll sort you privately before the firs' years go."

"Okay, thank you very much." Jasmine smiled up at the large man. It was really impossible to be afraid of him.

"Come on Jas, were gonna miss our carriage!" James pulled her away and handed her into the carriage. He was moving her so fast, she tripped going up the step, and was caught by Remus. Laughing, she settled down next to the boys for the trip to the castle.

"Moony, when is the first full-"

"Wormtail." One word, the name fell from James' lips like a stone in water. Silence, then someone laughed. It was Remus, though his eyes didn't show humor.

"Next week, I looked last night."

Jasmine was a bit confused, but she knew better than to ask. She did send a pointed look in James' direction, he saw, and gave the smallest of nods. He would tell her what he could, she would make sure of it.

* * *

In the Entrance Hall, a tall, sever woman pulled her aside. "I am Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of this school. Please, come with me." The older woman led Jasmine to a small room off the Hall, and closed the door behind them. "I will place the hat upon your head, and it will tell us your House. Normally, this is done your first day of first year, and you have 7 years with your house."

"Nothing we can do now, Professor," Jasmine said with a laugh. "My mother wanted me home-schooled."

"Yes, and she did a very good job. You tested very high in every subject. Now, lets place you." She set a ragged old hat on Jasmines head. It was so large, it covered her eyes. A voice inside her head whispered to her.

"A quick mind, and a ruthlessness... You have traits of every House. Slytherin would server this quickness well... But I sense a bravery, and a loyalty that belongs only in... GRYFFINDOR."

A breath she didn't even know she was holding escaped her. She would be with James, and his friends. Though, that did mean she would have to share a room with Lily Evans, who didn't seem to like her very much... Oh well.

"Very good, that is my house, and luckily, we have extra space in the girls dormitory. There are only 3 7th year girls, Lily Evans, Khalea O'Bryant, and Risa Kirklin. They are all very nice girls, you should fit in very well there.

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

She made it to the Great Hall in time to see the first years sorted. She sat between James and Peter, who were whispering quietly to Remus and Sirius across the table. Trying her best to both evesdrop on the boys, and listen to Professor Dumbledores opening speech was proving to be difficult.

"What are you boys doing?" She hissed at James.

"Planning our Start of Term Prank, Jas my dear," came the reply.

"Oh Merlin. Here we go. I'm moving!"

But before she could get up and move, he gripped her arm and pointed at the headmaster, who had stopped speaking.

At the head table, Professor Dumbledore was staring up at the ceiling. Jasmine followed his gaze, and spared a seconds thought for how beautiful the sky outside looked. But, it wasn't really the sky outside. The constellations that could be seen weren't the normal patterns. New ones appeared; Lion, badger, eagle, and snake, all twined together to form the Hogwarts crest. The moon, a week til full, was shining brightly, and a face had appeared. It opened its wide mouth, and sang:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot._

_Have a happy term,_  
_Love, the Marauders!_

Laughing, she turned to James. "How in the... Hello, you gave yourselves away! Why sign it?"

"Because we like having the credit. And I doubt Dumbledore will let Minnie punish us, it was harmless and funny. Come on Jas, if you're gonna hang out with us, you better lighten up and go with the flow." He pointed back to the singing moon, and saw that under the crest, a new line had been formed of the stars.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Jasmine, and Happy Birthday!"

Jasmine blushed furiously, and glared at him. "James! You know my birthday is in April!"

"Yeah, but this marks your first day as the Marauder's only female member! So its a birthday, of sorts," James said, trying to pacify her.

"So why embarrass me with a prank?"

"Because that is what we do, my dear." James told her with a straight face. "Look at it this way. Now we wont prank you in April."

Sirius leaned into his friend, and said, "But Prongs, we always prank on birthdays!"

"True, Pads old friend, but she didn't need to know that!"

* * *

Later that night, Jasmine, James and Sirius were lounging on a couch in the Common Room. Only Lily Evans was still awake, hunched over a book near the fire, though Jasmine doubted she was reading. Spying on the Marauders, more like.

"Okay, James. I want to know what was going on in the carriage earlier."

"Um... I can't really tell you that, Jas."

"What do you mean, you 'can't really tell me that'? We've never kept secrets from each other!"

"Yeah, I know, but this isn't my secret. Maybe tomorrow, I need to... talk to someone, first."

Jasmine glared, pouted, and begged, but no avail. James wasn't budging. "Oh fine. What classes do you have tomorrow?"

"Same as you, I suppose. Did you get all N.E.W.T classes?"

"Um, let me check." She looked in her bag, and pulled out a schedule.

"Wait, you have a schedule already?" Sirius, who had been half dozing with his head on her shoulder, jolted awake.

"Yeah, Mum asked Professor McGonagall if I could have one, so I could start learning my books. Why? Is that bad?"

"No, no, Jas, just unusual. We get ours in the morning. Here, lemme have a look-see." She handed the parchment to James, who bent with Sirius to look. "Blimey, Transfiguration in the morning, followed by Potions, that's a run. Then lunch -"

"Best class of the day, mate"

"- and after Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Full Monday, though Tuesday and Thursdays look great, Care of Magical Creatures, break, lunch, then back outside for Herbology, though those greenhouses will be awful hot in the afternoon."

"You think you will have the same classes as me?" She asked the boys.

"Yeah, probably, I didn't sign up for anything extra classes, like Runes or Divination. Care of Magical Creatures was all the extra I wanted, but then, I'm a sucker for the Unicorns."

"Same here, though I did hear that Evans was taking Runes. Wonder when she will fit that in."

Lily Evans looked up from her book at the sound of her name. "Sixth year Runes is after Creatures on Tuesday and Thursday, Black. and don't forget, we have Astronomy for those who took it, Monday nights at 9pm."

"Blimey, that's right. Wow Mondays are horrible for us this year. Wednesday and Friday not so bad, after DADA we have a break while the others have Divination or Muggle Studies, then dinner." Sirius tilted his head, and pouted. "Dinner is too late in the day. We need Hobbit meals, you know, breakfast, second breakfast... umm.."

"Dinner, supper, afternoon tea-" Jasmine and Lily shared a look, and laughed. Both had spoken at the same time.

"I'm off to bed, good night, Jay, night Sirius." Jasmine took her schedule and tucked it into her bag, and stood up, tossing her bag over her shoulder. "Good night, Lily."

"I'll come with you, it's getting late. Night Black, Potter"

"Night Evans" came the reply.

* * *

The two girls walked up the stairs, silent. When the made it to the 6th year girls room, Jasmine stopped Lily. "Lily, I would like us to be friends. I've heard that you... um.. well, hate James, and believe me, I can understand that feeling some days, but still..."

"It's ok, anyone who can recite Tokien is okay in my book." Lily smiled at the other girl.

"'The Road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began-" Jasmine started.

"'Now far ahead the Road has gone, and I must follow if I can!'" Both girls finished.

"Oh yes. I think we will be just fine, Jasmine. Come on, you need to meet the girls." Lily pushed the door open, to find the room in complete disarray.

One girl, a blond with hair to her shoulders, was tossing things out of her trunk wildly, apparently looking for something. The other, her black hair in a high pony tail, was watching her throw clothes, books, quills, and even a few Chocolate Frogs around the room. Grabbing a frog off the floor, Jasmine sat down on a free bed, and opened the candy.

"Um, Khalea? What exactly are you doing?" Lily asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm looking for the presents I got you both! I KNOW I packed them in here SOMEWHERE!"

Hearing a tapping sound from a window, Jasmine turned to see a large Eagle owl holding an equally large package trying to get in. "There is an owl outside."

"Oh! That's my mums owl!" Khalea leaped from the mess and hurried over, relieving the owl of its heavy burden. "Oh bugger. I guess I left them at home. but its okay, Mum sent them. Who are you, though?" The girl turned to Jasmine."

"This is Jasmine Burke, she's the new girl Prof. McGonagall told us about, remember? She was sorted into Gryffindor."

"OH! I remember now, how awesome! I'm Khalea O'Bryant, and I promise, I'm not usually this spazzy."

"No, she's worse! I'm Risa Kirklin, and I really am the sane one around here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Jasmine replied with a smile.

Khalea crossed the room and began to throw things back into her trunk haphazardly. "So why are you starting now? Why not when you were 11, did you just move here?"

"Oh, no, my mum wanted me to be home-schooled by my dad. When he died, Mum decided that I would be safer, and better off, at Hogwarts. She's Muggle-born, and is quite frightened about the attacks we've been hearing about."

"My mum didn't want me coming back this year. Said she rather me be home with her, but Dad told her that I was safest at Hogwarts. They're pureblood, and afraid. That lunatic whats-his-name is getting out of hand," Risa said from her bed, where she was eating a frog.

Lily had crossed the room to her bed, and was putting her book in her trunk. "I didn't tell Mum and Dad about the war. They would just be upset, and my sister would use it as further reason not to talk to me. I'm muggle-born," she added, seeing Jasmine's confused look.

"Mum threaten to murder me if I didn't get on the train. I think she was worried I would blow up the house or something."

"Khalea, you DID blow up the house."

"That was two years ago! How long are you people going to remind me of that?"

"At least another 3." Risa and Lily deadpanned. It sounded like an old line. Jasmine laughed.

"We better get to bed, class starts early tomorrow."

"Yes Prefect Lily, whatever you say Prefect Lily" Risa and Khalea replied.

"You two are a pain in my ass. Good night, Jasmine!" And with that, Lily pulled the curtains around her bed closed.

Still laughing, the other three girls went to their separate beds, and were all soon asleep.

* * *

Khalea's name is pronounces Kayla. I have a reason for it being spelled the way it is, promise, and that should be in the next chapter :D Please review!


	4. Snakes and Deer: When Animals Attack

A/N: I love my job. I get to write to my hearts content... Once I get an idea, that is =/ So here it is, Chapter 4, and I want to thank Loslote and Gryffindor777 for their reviews. You two made me write faster, thank you so much! Loslote, I added a part just for you, as you were my very first review!

Also, this is my longest chapter EVER! I'm so proud, I hope its not too long, but at the same time, I really want to cover a chapter as a day at a time, so some might be longer than this... I cant wait! Please review, it really does make me want to write more! I *should* have an update by tomorrow, maybe even tonight, if I find another mini-plot-bunny and get time.

* * *

**Sept. 2nd, 1976 - Thursday**

Jasmine woke up the next morning to the sounds of books being thrown. Burying her head, and assuming that Khalea was trashing the room again, she tried to go back to sleep.

To no avail.

"Get up Risa! Its already 7:30! We're going to be late!

Growling, Jasmine rolled over, and yanked her curtains open. Lily was hitting a lump under Risa's covers with a pillow. Giggling, Jasmine gathered her uniform, and headed for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Jasmine was drying her hair with her wand, Risa was speed-showering, and the other two were laughing like hyenas.

"Whats so funny?" Jasmine asked.

"It's the same every year. Risa wont wake up, Khalea thinks she lost her books, and I get to beat them with pillows. You're a refreshing change of pace!"

"Mum made me get up early even in the summer, so this isn't new for me," she replied with a smile.

Risa came out, wand to hair and her tie at half mast. "These new uniforms are amazing! Look how short the skirts are!"

"New?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, before this year, skirts were below the knee, blouse sleeves were all long, and the tie was a different color red, clashed horribly with my hair." Lily explained.

"Ah, I must be lucky then, these skirts are already pretty long," she said sarcastically. The new skirts were about 2 inches above the knee, on someone of average size. Khalea, who was the tallest girl at 5'9, was showing a LOT of leg.

"Yeah, Madam Malkin was busy the day I was there. I guess I should lengthen it... Lily, do you know a spell?" Khalea twisted around, and bent over, causing everyone to groan and hit her with pillows. The skirt was so short, she was showing her knickers.

"Yeah, come here." Lily muttered under her breath, and the skirt grew a few inches.

"Oh thank you Lils, I really didn't want to get in trouble with McGonagall."

"No problem, lets get going, I want to get to breakfast before the Marauders do, they always eat all the blueberry muffins." Lily replied, grabbing Jasmine and pulling her out. Jasmine grabbed Khalea, who grabbed Risa, who closed the door. All four girls went laughing down the stairs.

* * *

In the boys dorm, the Marauders were having a similar argument. "JAMES! Get out of the bathroom! I gotta go!"

"Give up, Peter, you know it wont work."

"But Remus! I gotta go!" Peter danced in front of the door, looking for all the world like a little kid.

"So unlock the door and go in and go. He's only doing it to annoy us." Remus replied from behind his Charms book.

"Unlock? Oh. Uh..."

"_Alohomora_!" Came two voices from two different parts of the room. Sirius came up from under his bed, where he had been looking for his secret stash of Gryffindor ties. His mother tended to throw them away if he took them home with him.

"I love the house elves here, they never clean under my bed!" He shouted as he straightened the wrinkles out of a tie with his wand.

"I think they are afraid too, after the Frog Incident of '72," Remus told him, bookmarking his page and closing '_The Fellowship of the Ring'_. "Here, 5 years and you still cant put this tie on right."

"You two still sound like an old married couple," James, having been pushed out of the bathroom by Peter, told them. "And what is with the Lord of the Rings theme lately? It's everywhere!"

"I always read Lord of the Rings when we come back to school. And we are not an old married couple!"

"Nearly an hour in there and you look no different!" Sirius bellowed.

"Yes I do, I took a shower, I dried my hair, and I ironed- er, put my clothes on." James replied.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "You iron your clothes?"

"Um.. No?"

"Perfect! Bye!" Remus grabbed his bag and tore out of the room, Sirius right behind him.

"Hey! Wait! MOONY!" The door slammed shut behind James.

Peter emerged from the bathroom, and looked around. "Bloody Hell, they left me again." Scooping up James' bag as well as his own, Peter left. But not before sliding a very life-like snake into James' bag. James hated snakes.

* * *

"JAMES POTTER IRONS HIS CLOTHES LIKE A WOMAN!"

"REMUS LUPIN AND SIRIUS BLACK ARE-"

"JAMES!"

THUMP THUNK CLUNK SPLAT

"This is what you get for running down the stairs yelling, gentlemen. Dentention, my office, during your morning break."

"Awww yes ma'am," three boys replied, untangling themselves and standing.

Jasmine watched the show with her dorm mates, and shook her head. Walking over to the boys, she reached down and offered Remus a hand up. He had been first down, and was on the bottom.

"Oi, I think you broke something," Remus glared at James, and held up a... Carrot?

"Um, Remus? Why do you have a carrot?"

"I was feeling funny, and Lord of the Rings jokes are always funny."

"Remus, I think I love you." Jasmine took the carrot from him and helped him up.

"Sure, help him up, and not me, I see who's friend you are." James muttered darkly, looking around him.

"What are you looking for, Jamsie-poo?" Sirius asked him.

"I can still shout, Pads. And I can't find my bag."

"I have it, Prongs." Peter was standing at the foot of the stairs, laughter in his eyes and two bags over his shoulder.

"Ah, thanks Wormy, you're the best!"

"Anytime..." He stifled a laugh.

"Alright, what did you do? You know you cant hide from me, old buddy!" James reached blindly into his bag, fishing around. Peter flicked his wand, and activated the snake inside. James let out a (rather girly) scream, and yanked his hand back.

"What? What did he put in there this time?" Remus asked, reaching for the bag. He peered in, and pulled out the snake. "Ah James, its just the same fake snake he always uses!"

"I HATE that snake."

Jasmine, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, finally caught her breath. "Come on, boys, I want breakfast. Lets go."

They gathered themselves up, Peter draped the snake around his neck for further use later, and entered the Great Hall.

"Oh, boys, Jasmine, I have your new schedules here." Professor McGonagall stopped them and began to hand out papers.

"New schedules, professor?" James asked, looking at his.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore decided to rearrange. You will find that it isn't much different from your old schedule, though you did gain one class." She walked away to continue handing out the schedules.

"Well, this doesn't look bad. It's nearly the same as Jasmine showed us last night." Remus remarked.

"Looks like the just moved around Charms and Defense, and I have Divination as mandatory," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, me too, I wonder why? I took Divination in 3rd year." Remus replied.

Professor McGonagall turned around and said, "We have a new Professor for Divination, Mr. Lupin, if you recall, she started last year after Professor Rose passed away. Professor O'Bryant is quite competent in her subject, unlike so many frauds who pretend to predict the future. Divination is a repeat subject so that all students get a thorough knowledge and understanding of that branch of magic."

"Oh. Thank you, Professor. Alright, lets go eat, we have Care of Magical Creatures first today," Remus said, waving to the Transfiguration teacher as they walked away.

Jasmine sat down next to Lily, and reached for a muffin. The boys next to her hesitated. They knew very well what happened when they sat near Lily Evans and her friends. Lily, seeing their hesitation, sighed.

"Oh sit down, I wont bite you."

"Not worried about you biting, Evans, but you yelling-"

"Or hexing-"

"Or slapping one of us," Remus finished, with a chuckle.

Lily laughed and nearly choked on her orange juice. "I wont yell, hex or slap you just for sitting down, I promise."

"See, I told you she mellowed over the summer! Evans, how 'bout a date-"

CRACK

"Never mind."

"James you are a moron. Eat your toast." Jasmine ordered, pushing him into the seat next to her and shoving food into his hands.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

All of their classes that day were rather dull. Jasmine was hoping to see a few magical creatures, but all Professor Kettleburn did was talk about the things they would see and learn that year, as he held his arm close to his body.

"My dad said he refused to bow to a hippogryph and it attacked him. His arm has been in a sling for weeks now." James whispered to the group.

"I wonder if he is sane enough to teach this class... I mean, hes going to let us ride Hippogryphs?" Lily whispered back, forgetting her dislike of James enough to lean closer to him so she could hear.

"Yeah, Dumbledore wouldn't let a nutter teach us. Don't worry." Remus reassured her.

After Care of Magical Creatures, the Marauders, Jasmine, and Khalea stayed outside under a beech tree, while Risa and Lily went to Ancient Runes. The met the girls for lunch, then went back out to Herbology, where Professor Sprout talked for nearly an hour about the various plants they would deal with. Letting the class go a few minutes early was a blessing, as their next class was Divination, at the very top of the castle.

"Wait, James, isn't there a passage around here?" Peter asked, as they huffed up the 4th flight of stairs.

"Um, yeah, you're right. It should take us right to the Divination corridor. Brilliant Peter," James replied, thumping his friend on the back

"Wait, what do you mean, passage? Are you saying I climbed these stairs for a year for nothing!" Lily shrieked.

"Um... yeah, that's what I'm saying," James told her, as he theatrically pulled aside a wall hanging to show her a hidden catch in the stone. "One of our findings, though it only works one way, you can't open the door to go down this way."

"Urg, lets go, we're going to be late," Risa said, pushing Lily into the passage. James tapped his wand, and they began to rise.

"It's an elevator!" Lily exclaimed.

"A what?" was the reply from everyone in the small, cramped room.

"Never mind."

* * *

"Welcome to Divination, students. I am Jessica O'Bryant, and today we shall begin with tea leaves. Khalea, would you help me here for a moment? And Mr. Fenwick, please chose one of the plain cups, I would rather you not break one of my painted ones."

"So... um... Did I mention my mother was teaching this year?" Khalea said, as she got up.

"No, you forgot that detail!" Risa hissed, pushing her.

"You're mother frightens me! She knows everything!" Lily complained.

"Look at it this way. The Marauders can't prank us in here. Mum would know!" Khalea pointed out as she went to her mothers side.

"Pass these out, dear, and don't trip going up the stair," her mother said.

Scarcely a minute later, the tinkling sound of breaking china and the cursing of Khalea made the class turn around. Khalea had indeed tripped as she went up the step to pass out books, and had crashed into Benjy Fenwick, causing him to drop his cup.

"I did warn you, dear."

"Sometimes, Mother, I hate you."

"I love you too, dear. Now class, lets begin."

* * *

The rest of the class was uneventful. Mostly. Jasmine predicted that she would be attacked by a deer, since she swore she saw antlers in her cup, but the professor disagreed. "Most likely, you will get a letter from your mother, who is over anxious. The 'deer' you think you see, is in fact, your mothers pet name for you."

"But my mothers pet name for me is 'punkin' not dear..." Jasmine muttered as the woman walked away. "Khalea, is your mother always right?"

"After a fashion. Sometimes what she says comes true, but not in the way she meant it. Don't be surprised if you DO get a letter from home, but it will probably have something to do with seeing deer in the back yard."

Sure enough, that night after dinner, Jasmine was reclining on James' bed when her mothers owl soared into the room. Relieving it of its letter, and feeding it a treat from James' stash, she leaned back to read the letter.

_Dearest Jasmine,_

_After I got home from the station, Dorea and I sat on the back porch and lamented about you and James being gone. Wouldn't you know, we stayed out there so long, dusk fell, and several doe and a few fawns showed up. We didn't see that beautiful stag though, I wonder where he goes off to? We've only ever seen him during the summer, it's so strange._

_How has your first day of classes been? I do hope you are paying attention, and not flirting with boys. You know that I want you to make a smart match, and to do that, you must do well in school. Or marry James Potter, but I've nearly given up on that dream. He would be ideal for you, though, darling, he is smart, wealthy, cares for you, and you have been the closest of friends for so long. _

_Please write me back soon, I do worry about you being so far away. I've decided to cancel my trip to Spain, Dorea has offered to have me over for dinner, and to distract me for these few weeks, and time spent with her has been so hard to come by, I'm taking her up on the offer._

_I love you, punkin, and take care of yourself at school. _

_Mum_

"James, Mum says we should get married." Jasmine said when she had read it through twice. She had missed her mother, though not nearly enough to go back home!

"What?" Lily, Khalea and Risa, who were on Remus's bed, Sirius's bed, and the floor, respectively, gasped. James curled behind Jasmine to read over her shoulder.

"Hey Sirius, Remus, her mum asked about that stag! Fancy that," he said to his mates.

"Yeah, funny that, does she mention anything about that dog we saw?" Remus laughed.

"Nope, or the wolf or rat. Selective vision!"

"Enough, I want to hear about you two getting married!" Risa squealed.

"We are NOT getting married." Jasmine and James spoke as one.

"Our parents have been trying to get us together for years now, our Mums were pregnant together. I came a bit early though, Jas was born 3 weeks after me."

"Auntie Dorea has given up, but Mum wont, she thinks that I need to live up to my families name and marry a wealthy pure blood, and make lots of pretty babies. Sometimes I wonder if my mother was switched at birth or something, she sounds more like a Burke than my dad."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Wizarding families fascinated her, being from a muggle home, she didn't see what it mattered, who you married.

"My dad is from an old wizarding family. They believe that you should marry into other families, purebloods, half-bloods if you must. But Daddy married a muggle-born, so his family cast him out. Mum wants to make up for that by having me marry into one of the old families. It wont work though, the only families that have sons the right age AND my mum deems respectable are the Blacks and the Potters."

"Wait, I'm in the running for this?" Sirius looked up from his Quidditch magazine.

"Well, yes, but at the same time, no. Mum would rather I marry a perfect Potter than a Black, especially one who ran away and who's parents are, forgive me, less than savory people." Jasmine smiled. She knew she could say what she wanted about Orion and Walburga Black, and Sirius would heartily agree.

"Aww, thwarted by my parents again!" Sirius collapsed dramatically.

"What are you going to tell her?" Risa asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to ignore it, like I usually do. I just love that she keeps bringing it up, it always makes James blush." Sure enough, James had a light brush of pink round his cheeks and ears.

As Jasmine settled down to reply to her mother, Peter came in from his detention. He had tried his snake prank a few more times today, but the last time, the bag he slipped it into had belonged to Professor Sinestra, not the 3rd year Hufflepuff he thought. He had spent the past 2 hours scrubbing bathroom floors with a toothbrush.

Around 11, Lily stood up and pulled Risa and Khalea with her. The said thank you to the boys for letting them stay, but it was time for them to go to bed. James was very quiet as he watched the girls leave. Jasmine, who was still finishing her letter, had stayed.

"I'm proud of you, Jay. You managed to go a whole day and not piss her off."

"Yeah Prongs, aside for the slap this morning, I would have thought you two were old friends." Sirius put in.

"Well, I tried. I don't want her mad at me all the time, and with Jasmine here, she can bridge the gap between us all. I mean, we never really hang out with the girls, aside for Risa being on the Quidditch team." James said, laying on his stomach at the end of his bed.

"Speaking of Quidditch, when are tryouts, Mr. Youngest Captain of the Gryffindor Team?" Sirius asked James.

"Couple weeks, Madam Hooch hasn't opened the pitch yet. We need a new seeker, and I want to see about replacing the beaters we have, they were a bit weak last year."

"I'll try out," Jasmine said, looking up. "I haven't played in ages, but you always said I would make a good flyer."

"Yeah, and you are small enough, you could be a seeker. Or maybe a chaser, and Sirius could beat." James look at his friend.

"Who knows, mate, have to see at the try-outs," Sirius replied with a smirk. One day, and already they were treating Miss Jasmine Burke like a Marauder.

Jasmine went back to her letter. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter shared a few silent, pointed looks. Remus cleared his throat.

"Jasmine?"

"Mmm?"

"You can keep secrets, right?"

"Of course I can. Why?"

"We have a secret for you."

"Are you going to tell me about these nicknames, and why you were asking about the full moon, or can I just guess, and get it over with?" Jasmine looked up at him.

"Um, guess? What do you mean, guess?" He stammered.

"Well, Remus, usually when you guess it's because you think you know the answer-"

"I know what it means! I mean, you think you know what the secret is?"

"Yes." She sat up, and looked at all the boys.

"Go on," James told her.

"Well, it all started a few weeks ago. I like astronomy, as James knows, and I was on the roof, looking at the full moon, when I heard wolf howls. I've never heard wolves in the area before, and it struck me odd. Then, yesterday on the carriage, Peter said, 'when is the next full-' and Remus replied with next week. Now, as an avid moon watcher, I happen to know that next Wednesday is the full moon. I've heard you call Remus Moony on several occasions now. I'm not brilliant, but I do have some degree of intelligence. Remus is a werewolf, and you all thinks it's a big deal."

The boys were stunned into silence. Jasmine went back to her letter, letting them regain their thoughts.

"It is a big deal!" Remus burst out. "I'm dangerous! Aren't you afraid?"

"Nope."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because James would never let you, or anyone, hurt me, and he wouldn't have told me if he thought you would." She looked back up at him. "What I don't understand, though I think I have a small inkling, is the other nicknames. Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Not really you're average names."

"We've come this far, lets just show her," Peter said, sliding off his bed. James and Sirius followed. As one, they lifted their wands, tapped their heads, and began to change. It was Jasmine's turn to be stunned into silence as she looked into the eyes of Padfoot, Prongs and tried to find Wormtail amid all the feet.

"Oh Merlin. That is so illegal. You became Animagi? And never told me? And worse, didn't let me become one too?" Jasmine was on her feet. "You prat, James! All this time, all the time Remus spent at the house, and I couldn't be there? And you didn't tell me about him being a wolf? What's wrong with you, James Charlus Potter?"

The boys shifted back, laughing. "Of all the reactions, you chose anger than we didn't teach you to be an animagus?" James crossed the room to her, picked her up, and hugged her. "Jas, some days I love you. If you want to be on, we can show you. We still have all the stuff, locked away, it doesn't actually take that long, now that we know HOW to do it."

"You mean it? I can be an animagus too?" Jasmine stared into his eyes.

"Promise, cross my heart and hope to marry Lily, we will teach you. This weekend, we will start. Now go to bed, it's after midnight." James gave her one last hug, handed her her letter, pushed her towards the door. She tripped, was caught by Peter, who handed her off to Remus. The wolf hugged her, whispered into her ear, and led her to the door.

Locking the door behind Jasmine, Sirius asked what he told her. Looking at his best mates, Remus said, "That her wanting to be an animagus to help me means a lot to me. Though, I suspect she is using this as an excuse to spend more time with us. She seemed uneasy around the girls."

"She's probably waiting for James to mess up, provoke Lily, and cause a huge fight. Lets go to bed, James is right, it's late," Peter, voice of reason, waved his wand and caused the lights to go out. Laughing, the boys found their beds.


	5. Foxes, Dragons, and Dogs, Oh My!

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update a few days ago, but I got a review that made me a bit upset, and rethink my Jasmine character. I felt it was a bit unfair, as I have suspicions this person didn't read more than the first chapter (and Jasmine only appears briefly), but either way, I sat down, went over her details in my notebook, and decided that I don't care what one person thinks, as I had several people tell me they liked her character. There is a bit more Jasmine in this, and some Marauder's chitter chatter. Hope you enjoy, hope you read my note :P If you want to see something, drop me a review *hint hint* and I may be able to work it in. Give me a day, mebbe two, to think of something interesting for the next couple chapters. Should I skip weeks? Please let me know!

**Saturday, Sept. 4th, 1976**

Remus rolled over early Saturday morning, looked at his watch, and groaned. He hated Saturdays. Blasphemy, he knew, but the first weekend after starting school was always the hardest. Knowing it was futile to try and go back to sleep, Remus got out of bed, took a shower, dressed in muggle clothes, and went down to the common room with a book of notes and '_Advance Transfiguration for Experts_' under one arm. He needed to brush up on the spells needed to start the Animagus transformation.

He was startled to find Jasmine in the near empty room, it was 6am on a Saturday, after all. "Good morning, Jasmine," he said.

"Oh!" Jasmine looked up from her book with a start. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she smiled. "You scared me! Good morning!"

"I'm sorry, may I join you?" At her nod, Remus sat on the couch next to her. As they chatted about pleasantries, he studied her. Her hair wasn't as dark as James', not so much black as just really dark brown, but he noticed shots of red, highlighted by the fire in the grate next to them. Remembering James had said she had "green eyes as fiery as Lily's", he smiled. Yes, her eyes were a green, but they were green the same way Sirius' were blue: sort of, but not really. Her eyes were a pale, golden green, framed by thick lashes. They were pretty, yes, but couldn't quite compare to Lily's brilliant emerald eyes. Remus wondered what happened if he made her mad, would they snap fire, like Lily's did? He had no doubts that James had upset this witch in the past, so it was possible.

Remus asked her about her childhood with James, so she told him about growing up with the Potter heir. "Our mums kept us together almost all the time, either at one house or the other, though usually at mine. Mum worked at home, inventing spells and variations on spells. We got our letters together, and went wand shopping and everything, but Mum told me, just before school started, that she would rather I be home schooled. Dad was against it, but when it came to Mother... well, she got what she wanted."

"It's a shame you couldn't come, but some mothers do have a hard time letting go. My mum was like that, too, my first year."

"I asked every year, if I could go, and she kept saying no, she didn't want to be home alone. I thought her terribly selfish, but as I got older, I understood. My father... wasn't home very often. He worked in the Department of Mysteries, as an Unspeakable, so he couldn't even tell her about his day. It must have been very lonely... After his death, she changed. Said I could go, and that she planned to see the world, while was gone. I think she felt trapped. Daddy married Mum to upset his family, though I'm sure he cared for her."

"You're father was a Burke? Yes, that would cause a problem, marrying a muggle-born. The Burkes are nearly as bad as the Blacks about blood purity."

"Yes, we haven't had much to do with his family. I digress though, you wanted black mail info on James."

"No I ... yes I do." Remus gave a sheepish grin.

"Dorea keeps a book full of old pictures. I remember one of him dressed in one of my dresses, and a tiny pair of heels, and a bunch of old costume jewelry. I can ask her for it, if you have a prank in mind," Jasmine offered with a truly evil smile.

"Oh yes, I can always use girl-y photos." They laughed together, then lapsed into silence.

"So, what do you have there?" She finally asked him, pointing to his books.

"Oh, the notes from second through fifty year on-" He broke off, and looked around, just to make sure. Seeing the room was still empty, except for them, he continued. "Animagus transformations, what we did wrong, how we got it right, that sort of thing. And the book that taught us everything," He held up the transfiguration book. "We er, nicked it from McGonagall's office, second year, from her 7th year advance N.E.W.T shelf. Details how to become Animagus, was a real lucky find by Peter."

Several hours pass as the two talked and became better friends. The next person to enter the common room was Lily, followed soon after by Khalea and Risa. Knowing the boys weren't likely to get up anytime soon, Remus went with the girls to breakfast.

* * *

Jasmine and Remus, after a swift trip to the kitchens after breakfast, climbed the staircases back the Gryffindor Tower, loaded down with food. They were planning on just taking a light breakfast back up, but when they remembered Sirius' appetite, Peter's penchant for sweets, and James going through yet another growth spurt, they detoured for a real meal. The house elves were only too happy to supply them.

"Waking them up will be the hard part. Sirius could sleep through Peeves. Peter _**has**_ slept through Peeves," Remus remarked as the neared the Fat Lady.

"I have an idea, if they wont wake quick enough. Chudley Canons, thank you. What is the first thing we need to do for the spell?" Jasmine juggled her tray as she went through the portrait hole, then took one of Remus' to help him. Once safely on the other side, Remus responded.

"A charm to detect the inner form. It's an easy charm, but to work, you need to drink a potion. If we are lucky, we still have some left over, though who knows if its still good."

"Is it hard to brew?"

"Not really, just takes three lunar months, and requires some materials we have to either buy from a high end, asks-questions-about-everything type shop, or steal them from Sluggy. Lucky us, he has everything and keeps horrible records, so stealing is actually the better idea."

Jasmine opened the door to the 6th year boys dorm, stepping in quickly and holding it open for Remus to pass through. Both were stunned to see James, Sirius and Peter up, dressed, and working on...

"Is that homework I see?" Jasmine gasped.

"Oh, yeah, getting it out of the way early," said Sirius, not looking up.

"If we finish now, we can pretend we were sleeping, and never explain when we did it," James added, rolling up his newly completed essay.

"Five years, and I never knew you all got up early?" asked Remus.

"Not every week. Sometimes you go to bed early. Honestly, when do you think we did homework?" Sirius, now finished, began putting away his books.

"I guess I just thought you did it in class, before it was due. I'm proud of you!"

"Don't be, and don't spread it around! We have a reputation to uphold. Do I smell bacon?" Predictably, Sirius noticed food first.

"Yes, we brought you breakfast, thinking we would have to wake you up. I'm eager to start the Animagus process," Jasmine explained, handing her tray to Sirius. Remus gave his two to Peter and James, and laid back on his bed. Four days before the full moon, he was tired from walking up the blasted stairs.

"We nicked the stuff we know we didn't have yesterday, to make the second potion. We saved the first potion, it doesn't go bad, and we didn't know who may need it, so that saves us three months and a few potential mistakes," James said, after eating some bacon and eggs. He was starting on the pancakes, when he stopped. "Do you have any idea what sort of animal you relate to?"

"What do you mean, relate to?"

"Well," Sirius said, seeing as James was choking on a large bite of pancake. "The Animagus form reflects the inner self, so your animal is really your inner being taking animal shape. Prongs here, is a stag, noble, proud, arrogant-"

"OI!"

"Oh hush. I'm a dog, lovable, loyal, mans best friend. Peter is a rat, which fits since he's always sneaking around nicking stuff for us. You're inner animal is a reflection of yourself." Sirius finished, chucking a pillow at James's head for the interruption.

Jasmine thought in silence while they finished eating. What animal was she? Her favorite animals were cats, but she didn't know if that's what she was.

"I really don't have any idea," she finally said, looking worried.

"Hey, don't worry, that's what the potion's for! Moony, look up that charm again, while I dig out that flask." James, his empty tray on the floor by his bed, leaped up and dived under the bed next to him. Coming up dusty and coughing, he had a large-ish trunk with him.

"There is no way that fit under the bed, James!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"We shrunk it, and stashed it under a loose stone. The house elves really are afraid to clean in here," he laughed, setting the trunk on the floor and opening it. Rummaging around, he pulled out a blue vial, carefully labeled "Inner Animal".

"Here, Jas, Remus, what does our notes say?" James asked.

"'Drink the vial, wait one minute for full effect, wave wand over drinkers head, and say, _Anima Revelio_, tapping the drinkers head thrice.' Want me to do it, Prongs?"

"Nah, I got it. Go ahead, Jas. Good, now, when I tap you, you will feel a pulling in your stomach, then your animal form will float over and around you. The animal vanishes after a minute, so we need to document quickly any features that stand out. Ready? _Anima Revelio_!" James tapped her head three times. She felt a bit silly, sitting there waiting for something to happen, and was just starting to worry when something in her gut wrenched.

It felt like a portkey, and she spared a second of panic, but then a beautiful animal erupted from her body to hang in front of her. It was a fox, a red color she only wished her hair was, with the same green-gold eye color as her own. The ears were large, tufted, and white, the paws, and the end of the tail and wide stripe down her chest were also white. Looking for a feature that set her apart from a different fox, all she could see was the necklace of black fur that cut across the white chest. Peering closer, Jasmine could see the black held the vague shape of a dragon on a chain, then the image vanished.

Shaking her head, Jasmine looked at James, who was next to her. He was staring, open mouthed, at the spot there fox had hovered.

"Did I see...?"

"Yes."

"You still have-?"

"No. My dad had it, the day he..." Jasmine shook her head again, this time, shaking back tears. "The clasp had broken. He was getting it fixed. We didn't find it on him, and I have no idea which shop he took it too, so I never got it back."

Sirius, Remus and Peter had been watching the exchange in silence, but Sirius couldn't take it anymore. "What did you guys see that we didn't?"

James answered before Jasmine could. "Her mark, the one that identifies her? It's a necklace of black fur, with a small dragon-shaped spot. I gave her that necklace when she turned, what, 3, 4?"

"Three. I had a dragon themed party. I loved dragons when I was a kid. Wore that necklace every day, until the clasp broke." Jasmine looked close to tears again. Memories of that horrible week, beginning with her necklace, ending with her fathers death, came flooding back. James enveloped her in a hug.

"I didn't know it meant so much to you, Jas," he whispered.

"Don't think you're special. It was a beautiful dragon." She sniffed, pulling back, but kissing his cheek. "Anyway, enough of my blubbering. What is the next step?" She wiped her eyes, but glared at the boys. She was not going to spend all day crying.

"Oh, er... Right. Next is making the potion that makes the transformation permanent, as well as transfiguring your body into your animal. This is the hard part, and we wont be able to help you much, with the spell work. But the potion, I think, will be easy." He looked up and grinned at everyone. "We have the ingredients, we can make it in here like last time, and we have our notes, no more waiting a year and a half to get it right!"

Peter, who had been rather frightened of the fox image, asked, "What are we going to do about the lily blossoms and jasmine we need for the second half? The flower shop in Hogsmeade doesn't carry muggle flowers,"

"Easy," James replied. "During Christmas break, we go to a muggle shop and buy some."

"Prongs, this potion, now that we have the materials, only takes one lunar month to make, and the second half of the potion has to brew only 9 days. We need the flowers for that half, to steep in the third brewing. If she can master the spell work, then by the November full moon, she may be ready." Remus reminded his friend.

"Oh, right..."

"Lily could help us," Sirius said from his bed.

"Um, I hardly think asking Prefect Lily for help on illegal Animagus potions is a good idea, Pads."

"No, I mean, for the flowers. She gets lilies from her mum and dad every major holiday-"

"Lily's birthday is in January!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Sirius snapped, hitting James with a silencing spell. "If we tell Lily that we want to give flowers to a girl, and ask her to ask her parents for help, we can have them by October. And the jasmine is easy, it's used by healers, so Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout should have some in the green houses."

"Does it say what kind of lily? Because some, like the Lily of the Valley, are used in herbal medicines, to strengthen memory, I'm sure they will be in the green houses too." The boys stared at her.

"No, it doesn't say. I'll ask around," Remus said after a moment.

"Well, it's nearly lunch time, I'm going to head down to the Great Hall!" Sirius bounded up, waved his wand at James, and headed for the door. Glancing at her watch, she scowled at him.

"We just fed you, barely an hour ago!"

"What can I say, I'm a dog!" With that, he left, followed by Peter.

"Come on, Jas. We will show you round the castle," James finding he could speak again, said, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"All right. Coming Remus?" She offered him her hand.

"Of course, can't let you two have all the fun!"

* * *

Jasmine lay in bed that night, tears slipping down her cheeks. She hadn't thought of her necklace in a few months now, just as she carefully didn't think about her father. It wasn't the dragon, or the beauty of it, or even that James had given it to her (she knew full well, James' Dad had brought it back from a preserve in Romania), it was that James had one, too. Charlus had told them, when they were old enough to understand, that the necklaces had spells placed on them, for health, happiness, and friendship. Hers, a pale pink and white, with a crystal ball in its talons, had been the mark of feminine beauty she longed to grow into as a child, and as a teenager, the perfect gem she treasured. James' was blue and white, with the same crystal ball, nestled in its tail. When they were together, and fighting, the balls would glow, reminding them they were friends. And now, hers was gone.

* * *

Sirius and James lay, stomach down, on Sirius' bed, composing a carefully worded letter to Kathleen Burke. Around his neck for the first time in years, was the old blue dragon. He had preferred to wear the pendant wrapped around his wrist, rather than wear it. If he couldn't find Jasmine's necklace, he would offer her his.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

BTW, the necklace thing is a bit of a true story. One of my best (guy) friends in high school wore a blue dragon necklace all the time. He saw me looking at it one day, and that afternoon, I found it in my bag. Another friend, the very next day (my birthday) gave me a pink version of the necklace. It really overwhelmed me, that two of my friends understood that I loved dragons so much. So, I wore the pink one around my neck, and the blue one (which had a loop in the tail, where i could thread the chain through) around my wrist or ankle, depending on my outfit. *was weird that way*


	6. Burns, Stars, and Gifts of Love

**A/N:** I am so sorry *bows* I really honestly truly meant to update the day after chapter 5, since I had the whole house to myself, but every time I sat down to write, something happened. Saturday a friend came from out of state, and that distracted me, he was here sunday and we went to an Irish festival (i got a pretty dress, and two awesome rings!). Monday I... don't really have an excuse. Just wasn't in the mood, and Tuesday I was cranky. But, today I update! And I will try to never do it again :P

Anywho, I re-read the whole story, which I need to do more often, and today, some things I forgot to address will be answered.

For Adam. Thanks for distracting me this weekend, hope you like this chapter. You really need to work on coming up to visit, so you can hold my hand when I get my tattoo. *hugs*

* * *

**Monday, Sept. 6th.**

Lily Evans could feel the sun rising. It was Monday, start of the first real week of school. Rolling over and staring at the underside of the bed canopy, she reflected on the past weekend. Shortly after breakfast on Saturday, Jasmine and Remus had vanished up the stairs to the boys dorm. At the time, she hadn't given it much thought. Jasmine seemed like a nice girl, and Lily really did want to get to know her better, but her spending so much time with Potter and Black left Lily nervous.

Lily, Risa, and Khalea had spent their Saturday down by the lake, catching up on a summer spent apart. They had laughed, chatted, shared a few horror stories of their parents, and Khalea explained about her mother being the new Divination professor.

"She subbed in last year, remember, and Dumbledore came by to offer her a job for the year. The Ministry already has a few Seers, and Mum was never very good at actual prophecies. She's always been a day to day, little things Seer. Sorry I didn't tell you, really, it slipped my mind, I didn't spend to much time with Mum this summer."

The girls had sat there for several hours, separating around dinner time. Lily wanted to walk around the lake before going in. It was on this walk that she saw James and Jasmine, strolling arm in arm at the edge of the water. Desperately wishing she could eves-drop, then chiding herself for Marauder-like thinking, Lily retreated and headed toward the castle.

It seemed to be her day to find Marauders, however, as she ran into Remus on the castle steps. She pointed the way to James and Jasmine, and went into dinner.

Sunday was uneventful, though Jasmine did spend the whole day with the girls, getting to know them better. Lily, despite what she had said the first day, was reserving judgment on the new girl. Lily liked Jasmine, she was fun to be around, but she had the same mischievous glint in her eyes that the boys did, specifically James.

Laying in her bed that Monday morning, Lily caught herself thinking about the Marauders themselves. Remus she had always liked, on his own, he was calm and studious, and had always done his best to restrain his friends in their pranks. They had dated for a few brief months in 5th year, long enough for Lily to decide that she really liked him, before he ended the relationship. She later realized that he probably didn't want her to discover he was a werewolf, which she had known since 3rd year Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not that he knew that.

Peter, her next favorite Marauder, had sure come a long way since first year. The shy, rather pathetic little boy had grown into a decent wizard over the past few years. He still wasn't the best in anything, but during 5th year he had grown a bit more confident, and it didn't take him weeks to learn a single spell.

With a sigh, Lily crawled out of bed, still musing about the boys of her year. Sirius Black had returned from school in a much better mood than he had left; from the Howlers he had received over the years, she surmised he didn't have a happy home life, and he had always hated the end of the school year. He seemed to have calmed a bit this year, the pranks the boys had pulled the first two days, even Lily had to admit were funny and harmless.

James, though, James was the big surprise. At the end of the 5th year, she had hated his guts. 'Bullying, arrogant toe-rag' she had called him, or something close. Over the summer, she had received one letter from him. He usually sent one to her, though normally, the letter was something that annoyed her. This year, it was a 4 page apology, something she hadn't expected. He had also asked, quite politely, if they could never mention the letter. Ever. It was so weird, so... unlike James, that she had done as he asked. In the past few days, the James Potter she knew and hated had changed. It made Lily wonder, was he different because Jasmine was here? Did he grow up over the summer? Or was she seeing a side of him she had never seen because she was spending real time with him?

After taking her morning shower, Lily started her morning ritual. Throwing a pillow at Risa, charming it to repeatedly thump the sleeping girl, she moved on to Khalea. Shaking her awake was the easy part. Dodging the kick aimed her way wasn't, and Lily was slow. Rubbing her hip, she turned to Jasmine, relieved to see the girls curtains were parted and she was already gathering her uniform.

In Transfiguration that morning, Professor McGonagall skipped the pleasantries and went straight to teaching.

"This year, we start non-verbal spells. I expect all of you to master this skill well before the first term ends, as after Christmas, every spell you cast in class must be non-verbal. Today, we start simple. Transfigure this match into a needle, without speaking."

By the end of the lesson, only James had managed it, though both Lily and Jasmine had come close. Rushing down to the dungeons for Potions, they collapsed into their seats just seconds before Slughorn entered.

"This year, we will be studying some of the more complex and rare potions. Who can tell me what this is?" He lifted the lid on a simmering potion with spirals and a mother-of-pearl sheen. Lily's hand sky-rocketed into the air, as did a greasy haired boy in Slytherin colors. Slughorn pointed at Lily, who answered with a small smile.

"Amortentia, the worlds most powerful love potion."

"Correct, Miss Evans. Can you tell me anything else about this potion?"

"Yes, it causes strong infatuation, though if discontinued, the drinker regains his or her true feelings. Also, you can smell what most attracts you."

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor." Slughorn replaced the lid and went on to the next cauldron. Under the lid, was a muddy, thickly bubbling muck. "And this?"

To the professors surprise, the four Marauders put their hands in the air, as well as Lily and the greasy boy. Slughorn called on Peter, a note of surprise in his voice. "Polyjuice Potion, sir. If correctly brewed, and after adding a bit of who you want to transform into, it allowed the drinker to become another person."

"Very good, Mr Pettigrew! 10 points! And who knows this one?" He showed a small cauldron of a golden bubbling mess jumping about merrily. Jasmine joined the other two with her hand in the air. Slughorn called on her.

"Felix Felicis, Liquid Luck. The user will be extremely lucky while under the effects."

"Correct, another 10 points!" Murmurs could be heard on the Slytherin side of the room, and several people glared at the three Gryffindors who had answered. It did seem that, despite being the Slytherin Head of House, Slughorn favored Gryffindor. Or maybe he just didn't like the greasy boy. That could have been it. "Whoever can brew a Draught of Living Death today, will win a vial of Liquid Luck. Good luck!"

The class separated, and began. Jasmine and Lily, working at a table together, were chatting quietly as they diced. "That boy up there, who had his hand in the air, that's Severus Snape. We used to be good friends, but he changed so much over the past few years... Anyway, he is really good at potions, but he always tries to experiment, and messes up in class. That, and the Marauders hate him, so they blow up his potion once or twice a week."

Jasmine giggled, and glanced behind her. Peter and James were working together, Sirius and Remus had their heads bent close, talking and sharing a station. Next to Jasmine and Lily, Risa and Khalea were hitting each other with the small beans the should have been trying to slice. "Doesn't look like they will today. I bet they really want that Liquid Luck!"

"Just what those boys need, lucky days. As if they don't get away with everything as is..." Lily grumbled, but even to Jasmine, it didn't sound like she was really complaining. They continued chatting, and it wasn't until Jasmine's potion began to smoke that she really noticed anything was wrong. Glancing at the ingredients in front of her, she cursed.

"Lily, please tell me this potion needed wolfsbane."

"Um. No, wormwood," Lily replied, after looking over the materials in front of the other girl.

"Bloody hell. I must have picked up the wrong one. What will wormwood do with the other ingredients?"

"Did you add the sloth brain yet?"

"Yes."

"Time to move. Professor!" Just as Lily was calling for Slughorn, the potion began to boil over, bubbling wildly, showering Jasmine. Screaming, she began to claw at her clothes, ripping the smoking, burning fabric away. Lily threw her cloak around Jasmine, covering her before anyone could see anything vital, and doused her with a water charm. Bright burns covered Jasmines arms, chest and stomach.

"Class dismissed, everyone get out. Go on, get out of here. Miss Evans, get her to the Hospital Wing." Slughorns voice gentled when addressing the girls, but he still seemed angry. Vaguely thinking that the old man had had hopes for Jasmine being in his damned Slug Club, Lily led the whimpering girl out of the dungeons.

The Marauders stayed behind, helping the Professor clean up. They were quite good at cleaning up spilled potion, as they were usually made to clean their messes after failed (or successful) pranks. Sirius noticed two bags under the table where Jasmine and Lily had been working, and scooped them up.

"Go on, I'll catch up for lunch. I'm just going to run this by the Hospital Wing," he said, cheerfully waving his mates on. Slipping inside a little used passage, he exited a few feet away from the door to the Wing. Pushing the door open cautiously, he peered in. There were curtains raised around one bed, and Lily pacing next to them.

"I brought your stuff, Lily," Sirius said as he entered, surprising her.

"What? Oh, thank you, Black. I guess I forgot..."

"It's alright, was no trouble." Nodding his head toward the curtains, he asked, "Will she be okay?"

"Oh, I'm just not sure, I mean, Wolfsbain should never be used with sloth brain, and the added Moondew and Asphodel..." Lily was back to panicking, wringing her hands and tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, come here." Sirius dropped his bag, and pulled her close to him, wrapping her in a hug. Lily began to sob into his shoulder, and he could barely make out what she was saying.

"I should have noticed, should have been watching, she said she was bad at potions, but I wasn't looking I was just standing there like a fool talking away and I didn't see her add the wolfsbain and what if she scars and they cant heal her or... or... or-" the words broke off in a fresh wave of tears. Holding her close and whispering that it would be okay was all Sirius could do.

Minutes passed, and Lily calmed a bit, but didn't pull away. It felt safe and warm in his arms, and she wouldn't have to face her friend, who, she was sure, would blame her for the awful mess. The curtains sliding back startled her, and quickly wiping her eyes, she pulled away. Sirius let her go without a word.

"Madam Pomfrey, how is she?" Sirius asked the matron.

"She needs to stay here for a few more hours. I stopped the spread of those burns, but they wont heal instantly. She might be out in time for dinner, but I may need to keep her for a night. She is awake, wants to speak to you, Miss Evans." The nurse patted Lily on the back, shot Sirius a 'Don't-annoy-her' glare, and went into her office.

"Oh Jasmine, I'm so sor-"

"Shut it, Lily. You know damn well it was my own fault for not paying attention." Jasmine interrupted. She looked like death warmed over, paled, with great splotches on her neck and arms. Her face was twisted in pain, and Sirius, having experience similar burns his 3rd year, could understand why.

"Hey Jas. I brought your bag, would you like us to take some notes for you?" He laughed at the look of amazement on her face. "Oh come on, like I would really take notes! James would though, he is beside himself. Remus promised to take him to the lake and dunk him if he didn't leave you be. He will be here soon as class ends though, you can bet on it."

"Good, and yes, please take notes. I'm rather upset at missing the first Charms and Defense class of the year. Least I will be up in time for Astronomy, even if I have to Stun the nurse to let me out!"

Lily, silently watching and listening the banter between the two, felt relief wash over her. Jasmine didn't blame her, and she would be alright. Chiding herself for her silliness, she promise the girl detailed notes, and left the wing, nearly running into James Potter.

"Jasmine!"

"Oh Merlin, who let you in here?" Jasmine and Sirius exclaimed together.

"I ditched Remus and Peter, how are you? Did she stop the spread? Will you be here long? Come on Jas, answer me!" James was shaking with the effort to not shake his friend, knowing that would only hurt her.

"I will, if you shut up a second! Yes, she stopped the burns from spreading, no, I should be out by dinner, and I am fine, though a bit hungry." Jasmine replied, laughing. She quickly stopped, choosing instead to hiss in pain as her chest rubbed against the sheets.

"Remus and Peter will bring up lunch for us all, do you want us to skive off classes?"

"No I most certainly do not! I need you to go take notes for me!" The groans from her friend almost made her want to laugh again. Almost.

* * *

Compared to Potions that morning, Defense and Charms were boring. Both professors opened by telling them they would be working on non-verbal spells this term, and setting them practice. By the end of Charms, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius could all cast simple non-verbal spells, which surprised no one. They all tried to get into the Hospital Wing after class, but Madam Pomfrey barred them at the door, saying that Jasmine was sleeping off the rest of the healing elixirs, and that she would tell her they had stopped by.

Sulking, the seven Gryffindors went to sit by the lake. Each professor, except Slughorn, had set them practice homework. It seemed, that even though they appeared to have until Christmas to learn non-verbals, in reality, they had only a few weeks before the professors would get annoyed.

It was nearly 6o'clock before they all decided to go back to the castle, eat a quick dinner, then force their way into the Hospital Wing. They needn't worry, however, when they opened the castle doors, Jasmine was standing in the Entrance Hall, talking to Slughorn.

"Yes sir, I'll be much more careful next time. I think I was just distracted, the wolfsbain is right next to wormwood, I just wasn't looking."

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better, Miss Burke. We shall retry the lesson on Wednesday, have a good evening!" The professor nodded to her and left in the direction of the Marble Staircase. Turning, Jasmine saw her friends rushing towards her.

"Hey, ready for dinner?" she asked them. They all made a huge fuss over her, which she ignored, edging them to the Great Hall. "Guys, I'm okay, I promise. What happened in class?"

James studied her while she was being filled in on the classes she missed. He could see very little, of course, she was wearing a fresh, crisp uniform. Her neck had a few small red splotches that he hopped would heal, for her vanities sake. She was holding herself very carefully, and he wondered if she had healing wounds elsewhere. Jasmine was grumbling about missing more practice time on the non-verbals, but cheered when James pointed out that it was Astronomy night.

They all returned to the Common Room, where Lily, Risa, and Khalea claimed their usual couch, and the boys shooed a few second years out of their chairs in the corner. Jasmine debated for a second, but seeing that Remus had pulled a 5th chair up, she decided to sit with them, tossing Lily a small smile.

Being friends with Lily and the girls wasn't as hard as she had feared. Either James had greatly exaggerated his past with Lily, or both had matured. They seemed ready to, if not be close friends, at least put the past behind them and move on.

* * *

Later that night, Jasmine, James, Sirius, Khalea and Lily climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. "Please... tell... me... there... is a... shortcut?" Khalea gasped, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Nope, not this one. The spiral is too tight, no room for the ele-later like in the Divination Tower," Sirius, looking pleased with himself, explained.

"Elevator, Black. And this is a magical school, you would think we could enchant the bloody stairs." Lily huffed, pushing at Khalea to keep moving. Jasmine, in the lead and practically bouncing as she climbed, told them all to talk less and walk more.

"Potter, why isn't Remus taking this class? I thought he would love to learn everything he could," Khalea called behind her.

"He hate's the moon. Says its out to get him, and something about there being too many stars who curse him. I think its 'cause of Sirius here." James replied offhand. Jasmine and Lily both bit their tongues to keep from laughing.

"He blames everything on me. Not my fault I'm the brightest star in the sky!"

"Hush up, we are nearly there!" Jasmine called back, pouncing on a door, pushing it open, and skipping through.

"Loves Astronomy, huh? I think that was an understatement, mate," Sirius whispered to James.

"She didn't used to be this bad!" He furiously whispered back, closing the door behind them.

It was soon clear that, despite Lily once being the best student in class, and Khalea knowing far more about divining the stars, Jasmine was the real star of the class. She knew every answer, and knew some lore that even the teacher hadn't heard. Professor Sinistra beamed at her new student, and seemed to be so thrilled, she didn't assign any homework, though they did spend nearly 3 hours going over every major star and constellation in the sky that night.

Jasmine couldn't have been happier. Until, that is, the Gryffindors were leaving the Tower, and Jasmine, not paying attention (again) tripped over her robes. Grabbing James' arm to steady herself, she felt a odd shape under his sleeve. Letting the others get ahead of them, she pulled his sleeve back. Seeing the dragon, she gasped. When Lily asked her what was wrong, she said it was nothing, and that she had left something in the Tower. Turning and dragging James back up the steps, they waited til their friends were gone before she rounded on him.

"Jay! You're wearing yours?"

"Of course. I never take it off. And unlike you, silly girl, I protected the clasp from breaking years ago." James was rummaging around in his pockets, ignoring the glare he was receiving.

"I... oh alright, fair point. But why didn't you tell me? I thought you never wore yours, I don't think I've seen it in over 10 years."

"Because wearing jewelry because your childhood friend has a matching one didn't seem manly enough," James joked. "Honestly? Because I didn't want it to be a big deal. I missed you while I was here, and ... I never told the boys about you, not til this summer. You were my secret, my little piece of home that I didn't want to ever change. The dragon... reminds me of you."

Jasmine stared at him, warring with herself between tears, laughter, or outrage. She decided on all three, slapping him, laughing, then launching herself to cry into his shoulder. James, cheek stinging, hugged her to him. "Jas, you and Sirius are my family. I love you more than anything else. Did you think I didn't?" He felt her nod. "Silly wench. Quit blubbering, I have a present for you."

Jasmine leaned away from him and gave a week, watery glare. "Present?"

"Yes, now close your eyes." Jasmine, after scrubbing away her tears, closed her eyes and waited. James lifted her hand, and wrapped her fingers around a small box. "Okay, open them."

Jasmine did, and looked down at the box in her hand. It was simple, black, not unlike the jewelry cases her mothers presents from her father came in. Opening it with trembling fingers, she gasped, and nearly dropped the box. Nestled in a velvet lining, was her dragon necklace.

"James! How did you-?"

"We wrote your mother, who, with my mother, went to every jewelers shop in wizarding London. They got lucky, the shopkeeper was nearly ready to sell it."

Jasmine, stunned, could hardly believe her precious necklace was back. Seeing this, James lifted it from the box, brushed her hair aside, and clipped it around her neck, tapping the clasp with his wand. Finding her words, Jasmine whispered, "Thank you, Jay. You have no idea..."

"Sure I do. When Dad gave us these, he meant for us to stay close, and we have, though not quite how he meant, I'm sure. Now lets get to the dorm, before someone catches us out of bed at damn near 1am." James began pulling her down the stairs. Smiling at him, she followed without a word.

It wasn't until they were outside the Common Room, that she thought to ask. "Who else helped you? You said 'we'?"

"Sirius, helped me word the letter so that we didn't upset your mother."

"James, thank you." She stood on tip toe, and kissed his cheek, hugging him. "I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Giving the portrait the password, she scrambled inside, pulled Sirius away from his friends, kissed his cheek, and vanished up the girls stairs. James and Sirius shared a smile, then excused themselves, with Remus and Peter following, went up to bed.

Lily, Khalea and Risa stood, slack jawed, for the life of them unable to fathom what had happened. Giving up, they too, went to bed. Jasmine's curtains were already drawn.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review? pretty pretty pwease? reviews make me update quicker :P


	7. Many Varied Relationships

A/N: Sooo... I'm sorry! I know, I know, I keep saying I will update really fast, then I dont. I have a decent reason this time though! See, last Thursday I got a new tattoo, and it HURTS, so most of the weekend I refused to use my arm. Sunday, I picked this chapter back up, typing and thinking where I wanted it to go, and ended up cutting and pasting some stuff to make it flow. This is a weird chapter, lots of mush, not a lot of action. The Next one will be better, and will have a full moon!

If anyone cares, my new tat is BEAUTIFUL! Its the banner from the top of the Marauders Map, with Mischief Managed inside, and 'I Solemnly Swear that I am up to no good' around the outside. It hurt so bad to get, but is so worth it now! I also applied for a job at a book store, so keep your fingers crossed for me!

_Note: the beliefs in this story are not necessarily my own, or JKRowlings, or Warner Brothers, or anyone else associated with Harry Potter._

* * *

**Friday, Oct. 15th, 1976**

September passed in a blur. Jasmine spent most of her time with Lily, who was tutoring (torturing) her in potions. James had ruined his nice-streak with Lily; a few mornings after giving Jasmine the necklace, he and Sirius had charmed the sky inside the Great Hall to rain. While not really a common occurrence, they had done this before on rainy days. However, this time, they had put red dye in with the rain, and everyone's hair had turned a lovely shade of scarlet. When James pointed out that Lily shouldn't be mad, since her hair was normally red, she had exploded, yelled, and stormed out of the Hall, Khalea and Risa following her. Giving James the glare he deserved, Jasmine followed, snagging Lily's forgotten bag as she went.

Side chosen, for the time being, Jasmine spent a lot of time, getting to know Lily. She learned that her favorite food was shepherds pie, because her mother had made it every Tuesday night after her grandmother died, using her recipe. She hated that she was ever friends with Severus Snape, but hated more than he had let her down so badly last year. Jasmine was told stories from every school year, many she already knew, James having told her, but hearing them from Lily was interesting. She finally realized that Lily didn't actually hate James. She hated that he was immature, and better at Transfiguration than her, and never studied, and that he picked on younger students (and Slytherins, but really Lily didn't mind that too badly). Overall, Lily thought him cute, funny, and at times, sweet.

"Its just a shame that he never shows his sweet side to anyone but you," she had laughed as they pickled frog guts.

Towards the middle of October, Jasmine was spending evenings with James, practicing the wand work for her transfiguration spell. Risa and Khalea had taken to spending their time in the library, or so they said. Lily had tried to find them several times, and was getting concerned. Thinking that maybe they were hiding something from her, and determined to know why, she decided to get some help. The Marauders always seemed to know where everyone was inside the castle.

"Remus?"

"Hello Lily, what can I do for you tonight?" Remus replied, closing his Charms book.

"I need your help. Will you come on a walk with me?"

"Of course," he said, standing and putting his book in his bag. Together they left the common room, and strolled down the corridor. "What's up, Lily?"

"Risa and Khalea are acting weird. At first, I thought it was because they didn't like Jasmine, but I heard them whispering a few weeks ago that they do like her, so now I'm at a loss. And I cant find them anywhere."

"And you think I know where they are?" Remus asked with a small chuckle, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Of course not. I want you to work your Marauder magic and find them. I know you boys have something that locates people. I'm worried. And yes, morbidly curious as to where they have been vanishing too for the past 5 weeks."

"I'll see what I can do, Miss Lily, though not tonight. Peter has the...er... object in question, and he is off... gathering materials, if you will." Remus grinned at her frustration. Peter was, in fact, scurrying his way to Hogsmeade in search of chocolate, butterbeer, and possibly some illegals beverages for a small party they were having that evening. A party that Lily needn't know about!

"Thanks, Remus. I wont even pester you to tell me what you guys are doing, I'm that grateful!" Lily gave him a one-armed hug, and was a bit startled when Remus returned it with a full one of his own. They hadn't had much physical contact since they had broken up last year. Regaining her balance, she returned his hug, leaning close and closing her eyes. Breathing deep, she realized she had missed his smell, the scent of books, parchment and ink, and just this hint of chocolate. "Remus..." Lily tilted her head back, meeting his eyes, waiting...

Remus took her invitation, met her half way in a soul searing kiss. It had always been like this with them. So much in common, yet both, under the calm, bookish exterior, were wild, feral. Remus's hands traced her back, dancing lines of fire that she felt even through her robes. A small moan from Lily jolted him back to earth; he broke the kiss, and held Lily away at arms length.

"Remus, no, don't pull away this time, please-"

"Stop, Lily. We cant, this, us, cant happen."

"Why not? You've never told me, never explained!" Lily felt herself blush at the unusual outburst. She hadn't thought she missed him this way, or that she suddenly really wanted back into his arms.

"Lily... It was complicated. I know we had promised to be honest, but there are things about me that I cant tell anyone about, its too dangerous."

She looked around quickly, made sure they were really alone, and pulled him into a nearby broom cupboard just to be sure. After conjuring a small globe of light, she said, "Oh, you mean, the fact that you are a werewolf? Or perhaps, because you are best friends with marauding idiots who love to prank people? Or is it the rabid bunny rabbit I hear rumors about?" Lily stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, giving a no nonsense glare.

"Um... The first one, was what I meant, though the second is a valid point too..." Remus stuttered, shock radiating from his whole body. "How did you find out? Jasmine didn't-?"

"Jas knows? And of course she didn't tell me, I found out myself, in third year, when that moron teacher set that essay on werewolves. I found them fascinating, so I did a lot more research that I really needed to. But you fit the symptoms, lethargic yet irritable on full moons, you vanished one night a month and came back a day or two later beat up and tired. It didn't take a genius, Remus."

"So you knew, when we dated? And it didn't scare you? Even that night..." Remus stopped, and hid his face from the faint light. A hot tear fell from one eye. That night was his biggest fear about dating, and that night was one of the main reasons he had ended their relationship.

"What night? Remus, nothing you did ever scared me." Lily turned his face back, and wiped the tear away.

"But... the night we... er, made love... I hurt you, I know it was rough, I lose control near the full-" Her finger on his mouth stopped him.

"No, Remus. It hurt a bit, at first, but it was my first time. Nothing after that hurt me, or scared me. Is that the reason you broke up with me?"

"One of them. I really didn't frighten you?"

"Of course not. What was the other reason?"

"Well... You aren't going to like this."

"Tell me, Remus. I'm sure its nothing, and maybe... we could try again? I miss you..."

"No, Lils. We cant. Because of one major reason, and the thing that is going to make you really mad." Remus sighed, hating what he had to say. "I miss you, Lily, I do, I wish we could try again. But the truth is, the Marauders are my family, and they come first to me. James has had an honest crush, nay, that man is in love with you, and would be devastated if you and I were together."

Lily waited for the rush of anger she was sure she would feel at his words. But, she just couldn't be upset at such an honest, heartfelt reason. "Thank you for telling me, Remus. Perhaps, if Potter gets it through his head that I don't want to date him ever, then he will be okay with us... I don't know. I'm not upset though, I'm glad you were honest. Lets get out of here, its too cramped!"

Relieved that she hadn't castrated him, the two left the closet, both equally glad that no one was around to see them emerge. The two said their good byes, Remus once again promising to see what he could do about Khalea and Risa, and they parted. one to her dorm room, the other to the kitchens to score some pie.

* * *

Inside her dormitory, Lily, who half expected to find all three of her roommates, huffed at the emptiness. The past hour had left her emotions rather high; not anger, but sadness, bitterness, and regret. Deciding to for go her homework for the night, she shucked her clothes and pulled on comfy PJ's, and curled into the window seat with one of her favorite muggle books, Little Women. Reading about her idol, Jo March, and her strength in dealing with her family and her Teddy's exploits sounded perfect, while Lily wondered what she would do with her own love-sick Teddy.

* * *

Remus tickled the pear in the painting guarding the door to the kitchens without really paying any attention. What he had told Lily was the truth; James's interest in Lily was the biggest barrier to them being together. The second biggest, however, was sitting at one of the smaller tables to the left of the doorway, stuffing cherry pie into his face and reading a book. Remus smiled softly, very few people ever saw Sirius Black still, let alone reading. It was Sirius's private pleasure, something only the Marauders knew about him. He had read every one of Remus's books, more than once. James and Peter thought it was funny. Remus thought it was cute.

And that, right there, was the problem. More and more about Sirius was cute, or attractive in some way. For months now, Remus and Sirius had been drawn a bit closer. Peter had been spending time with a 6th year Hufflepuff named Kristy, and James was either with Jasmine, or putting in extra time on the Quidditch Pitch. That had left Remus and Sirius to plot pranks, and generally carry in the Marauder name. In doing so, both had shared a few... intimate moments; light touches, soft kisses, and murmured words late at night when the dorm was silent. At first, both denied the attraction, choosing, instead, to believe it was simply exploration of their sexuality. Now they decided not to label it, and do as they felt was right, want felt comfortable, and to be normal while with their friends.

As Remus summoned a fork and took a seat across from Sirius, he said a silent prayer to whoever was looking out for him. He had the best friends in the world. Maybe his problems were a bit... different than other peoples, but his life was wonderful, and he wouldn't change anything for the world. Not even being a werewolf.

* * *

"No, Jasmine, you have to use firm motions for this one, you cant just wave your wand and do what ever. It requires a distinct UP, Down and to the right, sharp left, jab. Try again, and repeat, _ clementia_ _bestia mutatio!_"

Jasmine did as bid, and felt a slight rush in her fingers. Gritting her teeth, she repeated the motions, and again, said the incantation, thrusting power through her wand. This time, she felt more, and her body began to change. Fur sprouted all over her body, and she shrank. Her wand clattered to the floor, as well as her clothes, as she became a fox for the first time.

Running around, she nipped at James' pants leg, yipping in a shrill voice. After both celebrated for a few minutes, she sat down, and gave him a pointed look.

"What? Oh, right, becoming human again. Um... wait, let me look that up." Jasmine growled at him as he rushed to the book on Remus' bed. "Ah, here it is. I hope you mastered silent spells. Think, clearly, _bestia clementia mutatio_, and imagine your human form."

She closed her eyes, imagined herself as human, and thought the words. Nothing happened. She tried a few more times, and each, nothing happened. She looked at James.

"Try stepping on your wand, we haven't made the last potion, to make this permanent, or the spell to make it wandless." Stepping on her wand, she tried again, and this time, she felt herself grow.

James watched her, eyes raking her nude body, before turning away with a slight grin. "Put your clothes on, and lets go to the hospital wing. You didn't concentrate well enough."

Jasmine looked down, found her body to look normal. She stooped to slip into her panties, and felt something around her legs. "I HAVE A TAIL!"

"Yeah... That can happen, if you lose focus. You have ears, too."

Jasmine rushed to a mirror, and stared at herself, twisting and turning every which way. Right from her tailbone, at the base of her spine, grew a fluffy reddish tail, with just a touch of white at the very tip. She pulled her underwear up, grimacing that they wouldn't fit right, and turned back for her bra. Decent enough, she went back to the mirror and looked at her ears. Tilting her head, she giggled. "These are sorta cute!"

"I wouldn't advise keeping them. Sirius did, and we had to do some fast talking with McGonagall, I'm still not sure she bought it," he turned back to her, blushing when he saw she wasn't fully dressed.

"Can't I just try the spell again, and this time, concentrate more?"

"No, see, the original incantation translates to Humanity Animal Transformation, and right now, you arent really human or animal," James explained, carefully looking her in the eyes. "Please, get dressed?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Jasmine pulled her skirt on, again irked that it didn't fit. If she pulled it up, her tail showed out the bottom. If she didn't, she felt like her skirt was falling off. Reaching for her wand, she spelled a hole into both her panties and skirt, with a button close so she wouldn't ruffle her fur. James laughed at her; she was quite a site, tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she twisted about.

"Here, let me." He crossed the room, slapped her hand away, and buttoned her clothing around her tail. Stroking the fur, he backed away from her and handed her her shirt. "There, all better. You're right, it is a very pretty tail. Shame you cant keep it."

"You could always jinx me in the common room, and say it was a failed transfiguration spell," Jasmine grinned, buttoning her blouse, and slipping her tie around her neck.

James laughed as he leaned against a bed post. "No one would believe that I failed a transfiguration spell, Jas. If we run into Sirius, you can try, but honestly, you should go straight to Madam Pomfrey and have her de-fox you."

"You are so no fun. Alright, I'm dressed, lets go. Unless you rather I hide away under the invisibility cloak?" She giggled at him, with a look that clearly said if she suggested it, she would curse him. Laughing, the two left the room.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey didn't ask many questions when Jasmine entered the Hospital Wing leaning on James's arm. Briefly, James told a tale of curses flying from a hidden alcove, but they had never seen their attackers. The nurse whisked Jasmine behind a curtain, and within an hour, she was back to her human self. The two returned to their Common Room, James mildly disappointed that Lily wasn't there. He wanted to apologize.

Jasmine tilted her head at Remus, Sirius and Peter (who were pretending to play exploding snap, and failing miserably, if the singed eyebrows were any indication) and followed James up the stairs. Celebrations were in order, and Peter should have bought enough alcohol in Hogsmeade for all of them. The night ended sometime around dawn, with Jasmine curled into a ball, her head on Sirius's chest, and Remus wrapped around her. Peter was passed out on the floor, always a light weight. James watched the sun rise, and before climbing into his bed, laid a kiss on Jasmine's cheek, covered her and Remus, removed the bottle from Sirius' limp hand, and tossed a blanket over Peter.

* * *

**Saturday, Oct. 16th, 1976**

The weekend started slow for the occupants of the boys dormitory. Jasmine was up first, untangling herself from Remus's arms, she climbed over Sirius and tip-toed into the shower. Unwilling to put on the rumpled uniform from the night before, she slipped into someones bathrobe, and made her way into her own dorm. Glancing around the room, she was momentarily astonished to see Risa and Khalea in one bed, arms wrapped around one another. Shrugging, she closed their curtains and turned to Lily, who was curled against the window with a book in her lap. Pulling the book from her fingers, Jasmine gently shook Lily awake.

"What happened? You didn't go to bed?" Jasmine asked in a whisper.

Rubbing her eyes, Lily looked around as if to get her bearings. Finally registering Jasmines question, Lily answered, "Rough night, I guess. Let me grab a shower, I'll tell you when I'm cleaned up."

"All right, I'll be here." Lily went into the bathroom, and Jasmine rummaged around in her trunk for some clothes. Getting dressed, using a quick dry spell and running a brush thought her hair, she called herself done, and waited for Lily. After an agonizing half an hour, Lily emerged wrapped in a fluffy towel. Curling back into her window, she began to tell Jasmine about her and Remus's relationship last year, and how they were good friends, but she still liked him. Lily told of their kiss last night, and what he had told her, and how she wondered if that was the only reason, or if it was just a lie to make her feel better.

"No, Lils, it isn't a lie. James talks of nothing else when he comes home. At first, it was stories about 'this annoying red-headed dragon' but 2 summers ago, it became 'the red-headed beauty of my life' or something similar. At first, I think it was thrill of the chase, and a school boy crush. But we have late night chats, and he speaks about you different than he does other girls."

Lily didn't meet Jasmines eyes, instead, she stared at her chipping nail polish. Finally, she said, "And here I thought you and James would get together."

"Never! He's like a brother to me, we take care of each other," Jasmine laughed, though privately, she wondered who else thought that. They always acted the same, close knit, almost, she realized, like an old married couple, who knew each other inside and out.

"Well, that's good to know... I suppose. If you two dated, I would never get rid of him."

"Oh, he isn't that bad, Lils. Hes just stupid around you. Give him time. As for Remus, I think there may be one other tiny reason. Okay, a big reason. When I woke up thi-"

"Oh yeah you never came in last night! Where were you?"

"In the boys room, we had a middle of the month, end of the week, start of the weekend party last night that didn't end til dawn. I crashed there."

"Oh ho! You did the walk of shame?"

"Walk of shame?"

"Descending the boys stairs, entering the common room, and slipping up the girls stairs, avoiding all the looks of our house mates."

"Oh, yes that would be a walk of shame... But no, luckily, its lunch time, just a couple first years down there. But, back on topic! When I woke up, Remus and Sirius were curled in one bed. Kinda like Khalea and Risa are, come to think of it."

"Wait, what?"

"Risa is in Khalea's bed. There were books at the end, I think they fell asleep studying. And I fell asleep on Sirius's chest sometime around dawn, after a rather long game of Truth, when I woke up, Remus was curled beside me, Sirius's arm around him. Something tells me that there may be another reason you two dating isn't the best idea."

Lily digested this piece of news, trying to work it in with what she knew of the two Marauders. Sirius and Remus had always been close, but no closer than James and Sirius. Now that was an image... Shaking her head, Lily grinned."Sounds like you had an interesting night. What do you say we go down to the lake, you can tell me all about this game of Truth!"

"Sure, you get dressed, meet me in the Common Room, I'm going to run this back up to the boys," Jasmine held up the robe she had in her lap.

"Yep, see you in a few."

* * *

The rest of Saturday afternoon was rather uneventful. The boys eventually dragged themselves out of bed and began a full scale war on the Slytherins, only stopping when they saw the glares from Lily, and the disappointed look on Jasmines face. Risa and Khalea were once again missing when they went back to their dorm, so Lily went in search of Remus. Finding him in the common room, she gave him a meaningful look, and he excused himself from his mates, sliding a folded bit of parchment out of Sirius's bag.

"You can't tell anyone about this map, Lily. Filch would love to get his grubby paws on it, and McGonagall would have us in detention every night for the rest of our lives if she saw it."

"I promise, but only if you let me look at it, if its so special!"

"Oh it is! _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_" Remus tapped the map with his wand, and Lily gasped as ink and words flowed over the pages. A beautiful banner with Latin wording graced the top, with a drawing of Hogwarts Castle under. The Black Lake was formed of Latin words, most of which she didn't understand, and the Willow was formed of its name.

"Remus! This is beautiful! Open it, please? Oh my... the whole castle? Look, there is Peeves! Now where are... there! In the... dungeons? This is amazing, Remus, how did you ever make this?"

Remus, pleased with her responses, explained. " A few years ago, Peter complained about never remembering all the shortcuts we were finding. Hogwarts is Unplottable in relation to other buildings and landmarks, but the grounds itself you can map out. So we started drawing simple routes for us to carry around. It was Sirius's idea, to combine them all. I did most of the lettering, James the spell work. Peter came up with our password, and Sirius did a large amount of the research on the spells, including one on how to insult the user who doesn't know the password."

"Really? That's incredible." As they spoke, they were slowly making their way down the Grand Staircase, pausing to wait on the moving stairs. "Is there a secret passage to the dungeons?"

"Yes, but its on the 7th floor, and leads to the Potions class room, and we need the other end of the castle. We can take this one though." They were approaching a painting of a lovely woman in a blue gown. "Dashing Cadogan!"

"Yes, he certainly is!" the painting replied, opening enough to let the two slip inside. They descended a short flight of stairs, before blackness enveloped them.

"Just wait, hold my hand. This is one of the weirder ones. It takes a second, but then, the darkness will clear, and we will exit near the Clock Tower. Ah, here we go." True to his word, the dark faded away, and the portrait opened again, revealing the swinging pendulum of the clock.

"Wow! Are there more?"

"Oh yeah, dozens. Most need a password, then there are some behind tapestries that just lead to stairs down a few flights. The girls are down this hallway."

* * *

Khalea and Risa were curled together on a conjured mattress in a forgotten corner of the dungeons, Risa's dark head on the blond girls chest.

"This is cozy, and a lot quieter than the 6th floor classroom."

"Mhmm... shame the Astronomy Tower is so popular."

"Yeah, shame. Pass me my shirt, will you, love?" The two girls were getting dressed, giggling about mixing up their skirts, when they heard footsteps and voices outside the door. Pausing, both stared hard at the door, willing it to not open, for the mysterious people to walk away.

"In here? Are you sure Remus?" Lily! and Remus!

"Yes, I'm sure, the map never lies."

The girls scurried, trying to hurry into their clothing as the knob turned and Lily pushed the door wide. "There you two are!" She took stock of the situation, and as she noticed neither wore a tie, their blouses weren't buttoned fully, and Khalea was still shimmying into her skirt, a bright blush crept up her face. "Um... Sorry... See you in the dorm..." Grabbing Remus, she vanished down the hall way.

"Well, that wasn't quite how I wanted her to find out..." Risa finally said, dropping her tie and finishing the buttons of her blouse.

"Agreed. Lets get dressed, and head upstairs. She will want to know the truth."

* * *

"You are lesbians? And you were afraid to tell me?" Lily stood facing the girls, hands on her hips, glaring.

"Yes?"

"You are morons."

"Um... wait, what?" Khalea gasped, jaw dropping.

"What makes you afraid of telling me? I don't care what you two do! Just silence your beds and don't be overly cute. Besides, Jasmine saw you two asleep this morning, so I guess we already knew," Lily finished, barely containing her mirth.

"Not as sneaky as we thought, eh Kay?" Risa giggled, relieved her friend wasn't upset or disgusted.

* * *

Sirius and James flew around the Quidditch Pitch tossing the Quaffle to each other. Try-outs had been last week, James, Sirius and Jasmine were Chasers, Risa the Keeper, a 4th year girl had out flown Jasmine for Seeker, for which she was privately grateful. The two Beaters were 7th year boys, who didn't say much, but Merlin, could they swing a bat!

"Pads?" Throw.

Catch. "Yeah, Prongs?" Throw.

"When are you going to tell me whats going on with you and Remus?" Catch, change positions, throw.

"Um... when I understand it?" Catch, bounce ball in hands.

"Tell me what you do know. I saw you two last night, and that reminds me, which is it, Remus or Jasmine?"

"I dunno, mate. Remus is... I'm comfortable with him. Like I am with you, but more so, I mean, you're my best mate, my brother. Remus is... hes like my real best friend, the one I can do anything with. I'm... attracted to him. But I'm attracted to Jas, too. I know I'm not gay, just thinking of Jasmine gives me-"

"Oi, that girl is like my sister, watch what you say!"

"Sorry. But shes special, too. But Remus... I dunno James. Is it possible to like two people at once?"

"Well. Logically, I suppose so. You care for several friends at once, I suppose you love them. But, the real questions are, can your heart handle caring for two people romantically, and will they let you care for both? Polyamorous relationships are not unknown, though certainly not common. Among wizards, I have heard of poly relationships amongst Purebloods who are homosexual. They marry a woman friend of suitable heritage, and through a special ceremony, intermarry a third party. It's been at least a hundred years since the last recorded marriage, though."

"Prongs, I'm not worried about marriage. I can't even figure out what I am feeling. I know Remus feels the same. We have agreed to just be normal, natural, see what comes of it. But the more time Jasmine spends with us, the more I grow to admire her. I think Remus feels the same, and I can't tell if she likes me, him, both or neither!"

"I could ask her, but that isn't a conversation I am interested in having with her. Just let it be for now. You've known her just over a month. For now, lets just focus on Quidditch, and making her into an Animagus. Tomorrow we can start phase three of that potion."

"You're right, Prongs. Thanks," Sirius grinned at him, chucking the ball at his head. James caught it, and no more was said as they flew around tossing the ball back and forth.

* * *

_Please review. I know this is a controversial chapter, and while I don't wish to offend anyone, My Story, My way. Sexuality is something that defines a person, and I really dislike stories where everyone is straight and narrow =/ So, I added one homosexual couple, and one bi-sexual couple. I havnt quite decided what to do with Jasmine/Sirius/Remus. I want what is best for the characters, and I think I have the right solution, and it will probably involve a polyamourous relationship. Rest assured, this story IS CANON, or as canon as I can make it. I hope that my readers will give this story the chance I feel it deserves, and if you wish to stop reading, so be it, Just do so for a decent reason._


	8. Friends are always there

**Friday, Oct. 29th**

The weeks passed. Risa and Khalea were more open about their relationship since they had been found out, and since Lily had forgiven James (again) the evenings were spent in the Common Room or sprawled across the beds in the boys dorm. James, Sirius, Jasmine and Risa had Quidditch practice every few days, preparing for the first match of the season, which was to take place on Oct. 30th.

That Friday the Quidditch players were all on the pitch, having a late practice. Madeline Gibbons, the 4th year Seeker, was swooping overhead, squinting into the twilight for the Snitch. Chasers Jasmine, Sirius and James were flying in close formation, passing the Quaffle so quickly it was nothing but a reddish blur. Risa hovered around the goal posts, waiting for some action. Jonah Burke, a cousin of Jasmine's (one of the few she actually spoke to), and Richie Malthes were beating the Bludgers back and forth, attempting to break up the Chasers.

Jasmine loved being on her broom. It had been a present from James' father during the summer, when he had bought James and Sirius new brooms. She had cried, embarrassing them both, though she was very grateful that he had stepped into her fathers place. Jasmine thought of Charlus Potter as an uncle, and always had. The new broom was a Skyweaver 3400, a limited edition brand built for agility in the air. James, Captain of the team, was thrilled that all the chasers had good brooms, and was plotting ways to get the rest of his team on them as well. Risa had glared at him when he mentioned buying the expensive broomsticks, and said that their brooms were just fine, clutching her Nimbus 800 to her chest.

Jonah Burke aimed a Bludger at the chaser formation, and swerved to hit the other towards the goal posts. He was swooping back around to watch for the return when a shrill scream filled the air. The first Bludger had split the Chasers, and Jasmine, dipping down to retrieve the Quaffle she had dropped, had been hit full in the chest by the second Bludger. Jonah cursed, and raced James and Sirius to catch the falling girl. He reached her first, and pulled her to his broom, and yanked up sharply, slowing his dive, pulling out of it feet from the ground.

Sirius beat James to the field, and met Jonah, gathering Jasmine in his arms. Around them, Ritchie and Madeline were catching the Bludgers, and locking them in their case, the snitch forgotten. Jasmine was unconscious, her breath and heartbeat frightfully slow. James felt carefully along her chest, searching for broken ribs, more relieved than he could say that she seemed unharmed.

"Lets get her to the hospital wing," James said, preparing to lift her into his arms.

Jonah stopped him with a hand on his arm, saying as he did, "Let me, I'm the one who hurt her, I want to carry her up." Before James could argue, Jonah lifted his cousin, and started for the castle. James barked orders to other team members, and followed.

Sirius picked up the forgotten Skyweavers, told Maddie to summon the Snitch if she couldn't find it, and not to worry, Jasmine would be fine.

In the Hospital Wing, Jonah and James waited for Madam Pomphrey to finish with Jasmine.

"So... you're James?" Jonah broke the silence after nearly 20 minutes.

"Um, yeah, you're her cousin, right?" James replied, coming out of his reverie with a start.

"Her father was my father's brother. Our grandmother refused to cease contact with Uncle like Grandfather wanted, and Jas and I would owl, during the year, and exchange gifts. She spoke of you often, though I never really put name with face before this year."

James sat in thought for a moment, then recalled one Christmas she had excitedly shown off a new set of Gobstones, from her favorite cousin. "Oh, you sent her the Gobstones! She's mentioned you a few times. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jonah replied, but was cut off from saying more by the nurse.

"She's just stunned, should be fine with a nights rest. I mentioned not playing tomorrow, and she practically bit my head off, so if she is up to it, then she can play. You may see her now, if you wish," Madam Pomphrey finished as she vanished into her office.

Jonah said, as the walked to Jasmines bed, "We aren't supposed to have much contact, so don't be surprised if we rarely speak. I didn't meet her until she came to Hogwarts; to my family, her blood is tainted by her mother."

James stopped, stunned. People really believed that just because ones mother was muggle-born, that you were tainted. He had known it existed, this prejudice, but had never witnessed it first hand. How sheltered his life had been, and now there was a war based on this very subject...

Jasmine sat up in her bed, her Quidditch uniform rumpled and her face sullen. She hated this bed. She hated this Wing. And somehow, she had managed to land herself here at least once a week. First, that Potions fiasco. Then, just in September, she had suffered from Venomous Tentacula bites, a broken ankle from tripping over Wormtail in the middle of the night, been jinxed in the hallways no less than 6 times by passing Slytherins, who apparently took offense to a Burke being a Gryffindor. Sirius had told her that they had done the same to him, when he was sorted, and that the prime suspects for her attacks were probably Regulus Black, his little brother.

October had been better, she had only been here 3 times now, once to be de-foxed after her first transformation, and before that, with a broken arm, another Quidditch injury.

"Jay, I think I'm cursed, I have spent entirely too much time in this bed. I'm surprised that Pomphrey hasn't put a place card at the foot. Hi Jonah, thanks for carrying me here," Jasmine said with a smile for her cousin.

"No need for thanks, I'm sorry that I had to. I didn't expect that Bludger to fly your way."

"That's Quidditch, can't predict it. Lets get out of here, I could use some food!" The three Gryffindors left the wing, but parted in the Entrance hall. Jonah saying that he had promised his girlfriend he would spend time with her.

Jasmine and James went to the kitchens, hoping to find some cookies, or pie, or something else sugary and bad for them. The elves were in the midst of cleaning up after dinner, but had no problems with sitting the two down at a small table and loading said table with confectionery goodies.

"So, Jamie," - James scowled at the hated childhood nickname - "How goes the potion you wont let me touch for fear I set myself on fire again?"

James snorted and choked on his mouthful of cookie, coughing as he tried to chew, swallow and breathe all at the same time. Finally able to speak, he said, "Coming well, we should be done with it by the first of November. It has to simmer now, a few more days, and Peter promised to check on it after his detention tomorrow morning. He reckons he should get out just in time to nip to the dorms, then down to the game."

"Think Lily will come?" Jasmine asked with a sly smile. James and Lily had been on very good terms the past couple of weeks, according to other people, it was a bloody miracle. Prof. McGonagall had actually stopped them in the hall way and asked if James had hit his head over the summer. James had laughed, thrown his arm around Jasmine and Lily, and said it was all the influence of his favorite girls. Lily scowled, and Jasmine laughed, confusing the professor even more.

"She usually goes to games, though I've seen her with a book a couple times. I'm sure she will be there to cheer you on."

"You know, I've seen her looking at you. Keep up the good behavior, Jay, she's coming 'round." Jasmine munched on a piece of pie, thinking. "I reckon she doesn't hate you as much as she says she does."

"Either way, Jas, leave it be. If she wants me, she knows where to find me. I like her, I really really do, but I know now that chasing her isn't going to work. I need to be her friend, and let her come to me. Speaking on relationships," he paused to take a bite of ice cream, and let her fidget a second. "What is up with you, Remus and Sirius?"

Jasmine squirmed in her seat, avoiding his eyes. "I honestly don't know, Jay. I have no idea what I'm doing, what they are doing, or what I should be doing. What should I do, James?" She finally met his eyes, and the anguish nearly broke his heart.

"Jasmine, I have no idea. I've spoken to Padfoot, you know they are close, I actually thought they would tell me they were dating by now, but apparently, both like you. And neither know what to do about it."

"Merlin, the messes I get myself into," Jasmines head clunked on the table. Without looking up, she said, "What would you do, James?"

"Honestly? Talk to them, not me. I don't know what you should do. If they weren't my best mates, I would say pick between them. But what do I know, I can't even get the girl I love."

"I don't feel like I know either well enough to choose. Nor do I want to. I would rather do nothing, and have things remain unchanged, than hurt myself or them." She lifted her head, and rubbed the red mark on her forehead. "Ow, that hurt."

"Delayed reaction?" James laughed, and passed her a sugar cookie. "Eat a cookie, and cheer up. Sirius and Remus wont fuck this up, and neither will you. Now Peter... I have never seen that boy so happy. What's his Hufflepuffs name?"

"Um... Kristy?" Jasmine said, spraying the table in cookie crumbs.

"Elegant, very suave, Jas. Kristy, that sounds right. We need to make an effort to meet her, must be a great bird, if shes gotten Pete to quit stammering. First girl hes ever had, I nearly thought he was gay."

Jasmine finished her cookie, glaring at him as she swallowed. "I've met her in the Great Hall, shes nice. Shy, you and Sirius would scare her pants-less if you barge in and treat her like you do most girls." She pretended to think for a minute, putting her hand under her chin and tilting her head to the side. "In fact, shes far too nice, I have to protect her from you both. She may be too nice for any Marauder, its a miracle Peter hasn't frightened her away!"

James laughed, and pretended to hold up a shield, and waved an imaginary white flag. "Fine, fine, I wont harass her! I promise, we will leave them be and let Peter be happy." James lowered his defenses, and looked wistful. "I wish that we could all have marriages like my parents. Fall in love in school, get married, have a wonderful career, have children, retire..."

Jasmine nodded slowly, another cookie in her hand. "You know, my mom and dad... despite the obvious problems, a Burke marrying a muggle-born, they were always happy. Mum worried a lot, she wanted us to be closer to his family, Jonah specially, she hated that cousins grew up not knowing each other. But whenever she was down about Daddy's family, she went to Dorea. It was kind of the same, for them, wasn't it?"

James knew what she meant, and nodded. "Mum married a blood traitor, according to Uncle Pollux. My grandfather, Cygnus, was one of the nicer Blacks, and while he believed in all that blood purity crap, he loved his daughters. Aunt Cassie refused to marry a Malfoy, and Mum always looks up to her. So, when Mum met Dad in school, well... Needless to say, they were quite a scandal. Mum, a Black, and Dad, a Potter... It could only have been better if Mum had been a Slytherin, but she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Andromeda Black, Sirius's cousin, is a lot like my Mum. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, too."

As James spoke, Jasmine had gotten up, put the cookies in the pantry, and the ice cream and pie in the ice box. Wiping off the table, she thought about what he said. "Sirius's Mum is your mothers niece, right?" At his nod, she continued, "So that's how she was able to adopt him. Walburga Black was probably raised to respect her elders. Though, it must rankle her, that a blood traitor now has her son."

"I doubt she has noticed hes gone. Regulus is her perfect child." He stood, waved to some of the house elves, and they walked out, their feet automatically making their way to the Gryffindor Tower. The two were arm in arm, chatting away, and didn't notice the soft pair of feet that had been following them for a few floors. It wasn't curfew yet, so they were taking the long way up from the kitchens, over the Stone Bridge, through the Transfiguration Courtyard, and finally, up the staircases. They were waiting on a moving staircase to return to its place, discussing the different spells used to locate constellations, when James noticed they had company. A small framed girl in Slytherin colors, her flaxen hair in rings down her back, was standing a few paces behind them, staring at James.

"May I help you, Miss...?"

" Prewitt, Callidora Prewitt. You're James Potter, correct?" The girl, who couldn't have been more than a 5th year, spoke with the diction that screamed blood purist up bringing. Jasmine, running the families over in her head, thought she remembered a Prewitt marrying a Black daughter sometime in the '30s. Oh Merlin, this couldn't be good.

"Yes, I am. Do you need help with something?" James' hand hovered near his wand, on edge after a rough week with the Slytherins.

"Ease down, I only wondered if you would like to escort me to the match tomorrow. And, perhaps, visit Hogsmeade tomorrow night?" Callidora Prewitt batted her eyelashes, putting on a come-hither smile. James was floored. Had a Slytherin asked him out? He couldn't find his voice. He looked to Jasmine for help, how could he turn this girl down without causing her to sic her housemates on him?

"I'm sorry, Miss Percival, did you say? James here has aready promised to escort me to the game, and after our win tomorrow, we will be hosting a bash in our Tower. Good night!" Jasmine, thanking Merlin for the timing of the stairs, pulled James up and away from the stunned Slytherin. Vaguely, Jasmine heard her saying, "It's Prewitt, you filthy Half-blood!"

"Well, now I'm definitely not dating her. Thanks, Jas. I can't believe I choked like that!" James shook his head, and gave her a one armed hug as they walked. His cheeks had a faint pink hue to them.

"No problem, Jay. I'm sure she wont give up though, so you better get used to it." They were finally approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, dressed today in her toga and a wreath of ivy around her head. "Chudley Canons," Jasmine said, stifling a giggle, as she did every time she thought of the bottom ranked Quidditch team.

"I'm sorry, dears, the password has been changed as of 5 minutes ago." James looked at the watch his father gave him, and saw it was now after midnight.

"Damn. Now how do we get in, I doubt anyone else is walking around this late. Why weren't we notified of a password change?" Jasmine fretted next to him.

"We were, but I think it was during Transfiguration today, when we were pulling that prank on Risa. I can get us in though." James put his watch away, and reached into his back pocket. Pulling out a small mirror, he enlarged it with his wand, and said, "Sirius Black."

"Wait, there is another two-way mirror? I thought mine was the only match to yours?"

As Sirius's face swarmed into focus, James replied, I made a second, a couple years ago. It doesn't work as well as yours does, on my end you cant tell, but on his, the sound and picture isnt very clear. We need to make another, with better spell work, but for now, it works. Sirius, whats the password for the Fat Lady?"

"Oh Merlin, it changed? Hold on, I'll ask Moony. Remus, oi, REMUS!" The image shook violently, and Sirius was obviously crossing the room, and shaking Remus awake. "Moony, wake up, whats the new password?"

They heard Remus grumble; he wasn't in the best of moods when roughly shaken awake by Sirius. "Wha-? Password? Chudley Canons, go 'way..."

"No, Remus, that was the old password. Come on, you were paying attention, what's the new one?"

"Mmm? Password? To what?" Jasmine and James were nearly on the floor, both were clutching their sides. Sirius should have just found Peter, or come let them in. Waking Remus was nearly useless.

"Yes, Moony, what is the new password to Gryffindor Tower?" Stubborn Sirius.

"Fancy Hippogryph," Remus replied, rolling over and pushing Sirius off his bed.

"Fancy Hippogryph?" James asked, looking from Sirius's face in the mirror, to the Fat Lady. The portrait shook her head, laughing. She did like these boys.

"Oh, you know what, Prongsy? Try Godric's Tower, I think I heard Minnie say that today." Sirius said, looking back into the mirror.

Jasmine, smiling widely, looked up, and said, "Godric's Tower?"

"Correct, dears, and do try to be in before curfew next time." The painting swung open, and they entered, crossing the empty Common Room to the staircases.

"I'll see you in the morning, Jay."

"If you want to come up, you are welcome, Peter promised to sneak in some Butterbeer for us."

"Yeah, but let me go shower, and grab some clothes from my room, Risa is probably worried about me. Be up in an hour or so!" Kissing his cheek, she ran up the girls stair, and entered the 6th year dorm. She was met by loud shrieks.

"JASMINE! Oh Merlin are you okay? Risa told us you were hit by a Bludger during practice!" Lily was on her, alternatively hugging her and checking her for broken bones.

Laughing, she calmed her friend, "I'm fine, Lils, promise. Madam Pomphrey fixed me right up, as usual. I don't even have a bruise this time. I gotta go shower though, I'm still ripe from practice." Gathering her clothes, she listened as Khalea told her of boring day studying with Lily, and how she hated that they had so much practice. Jasmine knew she was griping in good fun, so she didn't take offense. Risa, though, fell for Khalea's trick, and cuddled up with her. Lily flicked her wand at their bed, and the hangings jerked closed.

"Jas, tell me about practice, will you guys win tomorrow?" Lily asked, following her into the bathroom, though turning and facing the wall to give Jasmine some privacy.

"Yeah, was good, though Maddie was having some trouble seeing the snitch once the sun set, but James wouldn't end practice 'til he was sure we were ready." Turning the water on, and stepping under the stream, she continued. "The Beaters pelted us for nearly 2 hours, and only broke our formation 2 or 3 times. James was a bit frustrated with Risa, shes a great Keeper, we couldn't score many goals. I tried to tell him it was a good thing, but he is convinced that we Chasers wont be able to score tomorrow. I told him as long as Maddie catches the snitch, I don't care." She fell silent as she scrubbed her hair, not wanting shampoo in her mouth.

"You guys should do good tomorrow then, I've been hearing that the Slytherin team isn't that good this year, they have a very weak Seeker, too slow in the air." Lily replied, absently picking at her nail polish.

"I've heard that too, though James wouldn't let Sirius go spy on the team. Unsportsmen-like. Damn, forgot my bodywash, can you pass it here?"

"Course, which is it?"

"Moonlight Path, the purple bottle," Jasmine stuck her head past the curtain, dripping water across the floor. Lily emerged from the closet holding the bottle, sniffing at it. "Thanks, Lils"

"That smells good, where did you get it?"

"This little shop in Diagon Alley, I can take you there this Christmas, if you want to look around." Jasmine called as she soaped up her wash cloth.

"Sure, my parents said they are going to Dorset to see my grandparents, but I can tell them I promised to visit you. They don't know about the wizarding world, Dad said they wouldn't react well. I really can't stand them."

"You can come home with me, if you rather. Mum loves company, and shes muggle-born, so you have that in common," Jasmine laughed, turning the water off and wringing the water from her hair. She snaked a hand out and felt for a towel, and nearly fell over when she stretched too far. Lily laughed, and passed her a fluffy red towel from the closet.

"Sure, I'll owl Mum, they wont mind me going somewhere else, and Petunia will love having them to herself for the holiday."

"Great, it's a plan." Jasmine toweled off quickly, and using her wand, used a spell on her hair to dry it instantly, and then preformed a shaving spell on her legs. Blessing the week McGonagall had taken to teach the girls in her house such useful spells, she quickly dressed, debating with herself on whether she should invite Lily to the boys dorm with her. It was always a chancy thing, Lily and James being in the same room together, and if Peter had gotten Butterbeer, there was a good chance he had firewhiskey, or, if she was lucky, her favorite wine. The two girls, still talking about the Christmas holidays, exited the bathing room, noting that Risa and Khalea were silent behind their curtains. Lily noticed that Jasmine was dressing, not in her night clothes, but in a pair of jeans (that even Lily had to admit hugged her body well) and a low neck, baby blue top.

"Sneaking out, Jas?" Lily asked with a slight smile.

"Um... depends. Are you going to remember that you are a prefect?" Jasmine looked up from cinching her belt warily. Lily didn't pull rank on her friends often, but sometimes, she could make it hard to sneak out after curfew.

"Nope, not tonight. Just curious, for some reason, I'm really hyper tonight.

Making up her mind, Jasmine picked up the mirror from her bedside table, and pretended to fix her hair. Only fair to give them warning. Whispering his name as quiet as she could, Jasmine then looked at Lily. "Just going up to see James, pre-game party, I guess you could say. If you want to come, I can ask them."

"Party? How do they always get into Hogsmeade!" Lily gasped, mildly outraged. She had been in the Common Room most of the night, she hadn't seen any of the Marauders leave!

"They are the Marauders, Lils. Do you want me to ask?"

Lily thought about that. Did she want to spend the night here, alone, reading, or go straight to sleep on a friday night, or spend it with her friends, who, she was loathe to admit, included James. Really, that was an easy answer.

"Yes please!"

Holding the mirror back up, Jasmine saw the patiently waiting face of James. "You heard all that?"

"Yep, and of course the lovely Lady Lily can come with you. Wormy got your wine, too, Elderflower, right?"

"Wonderful! We'll be right up." The spell between the mirrors ended, and Jasmine looked up to see Lily already dressing in a forest green top similar to her own, and a pair of tan corduroy pants. Both girls hunted decided against shoes, and after brushing fingers through their hair, left the room and headed upstairs.

Rapping lightly on the boys door, and not waiting for an answer, the girls entered, prepared for the usual mess of four boys living in close quarters. So, imagine their surprise when they saw a spotless floor, not a trace of prank paraphernalia anywhere. No dirty clothes, no strewn books or papers. Jasmine did a double take, making sure the faces belonged to her friends.

Peter, half hidden under a bed, peeked out and said, "James made us clean our room, Jas!"

Both girls laughed. "Good for him!" Lily said, flopping down on the nearest bed. Jasmine joined her, reclining against the pillows, watching the boys as the scurried around, putting more things away, and setting out Jas's wine, a few half empty bottles of firewhiskey, a case of butterbeer, and a type of wine cooler Jasmine had never tried. Sirius and Remus emerged from the bathroom with tubs of water they transfigured into ice vats, and set the bottles to chill. James pulled out Exploding Snap cards, and other games they might want to play, while Peter, still under his bed, rooted inside one of the trick floor boards for snacks he kept stashed.

"Wow, you boys do know how to throw a party. Are you going to tell me how you got all of this stuff?" Lily questioned, snatching a Cauldron Cake from Peter as he scurried out from under the bed.

Jasmine wouldn't meet Lily's eyes, instead, she suddenly became very interested in the threading on Sirius's bed. The boys shared a look. James and Sirius said, "Do we have to?" at nearly the same time, and Peter offered another cake to her. Remus only busied himself with the parchment in his lap, which Jasmine knew was the Marauders Map.

"Awe, come on, I wont tell anyone, or rat you out. Please?"

"Go on, Jay. Tell her, you will eventually." Jasmine looked up, giving him meaningful eyes. James nodded, understanding her, hoping she was right. He shared a look with Remus and Sirius, and Peter just nodded.

"Alright. Peter snuck into Hogsmeade using a passage hidden inside the crones hump on the third floor. It's after hours in Hogsmeade, but we have a system with the shop keepers. We leave them money, we take their stuff, and leave a note of what we took. Honeydukes leaves us our favorite stuff in a box near the passage in the cellar."

"Wow... But how did you get the alcohol? Honeydukes doesn't sell that!"

Sirius, from his place on the floor next to the ice tub, said, "Aberforth in the Hog's Head keeps late hours, and he doesn't mind selling me some stuff, so long as I bring food for his goats. Now come on, lets enjoy this party, its already after 1am! We have a game tomorrow, so we have to be asleep in a couple hours."

Lily stared at him. "Did I just hear you say we have to go to bed?"

"Well, you, Remus and Peter dont. But James and Jasmine and I do!" Sirius began passing out different drinks based on what he knew of their likes. James and Jasmine were drinking the wine, Peter butterbeer, and himself and Remus the whiskey. Lily pointed to the wine cooler, and leaned back on the bed again. Jasmine was leaning over Peter's shoulder correcting his History of Magic essay, Sirius and Remus were curled on the floor, Remus's head in Sirius's lap, guarding the liquor, so they said. That left James and Lily, both looking awkwardly at each other. Finally, Lily moved over, giving him room to sit down, and patted the bed. James gingerly sat, sipping his drink, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh for heavens sake, James. I'm not going to slap you."

"Well, thats a relief!" The two laughed, suddenly at ease. They began discussing Transfiguration.

Nearly an hour later, James and Lily were in a rather heated debate, and they had gradually become loud enough that Jasmine and Peter looked over at them.

"It's impossible, students our age cant become Animagi! It's way too advanced, you heard McGonagall, only the best witches and wizards can even attempt it! Its ludicrous to imagine that someone our age could!"

"I beg to differ, it only takes massive amounts of concentration, the potions are rather tricky, but for any one with a bit of skill, they don't take all that long. From what I've read, that is."

"And just where did you read this? Some rubbish magazine? People die trying to accomplish Animagus transformations." Lily, angered by his calm arguments, was flushed. Though that could also be because of the fair bit of liquor she had had in the past hour.

"James?" Jasmines call startled him, and he looked around to find her laying on Peter's bed, his quill in her hand. "I havn't taken my potion today, we forgot about it before practice." There was a small amount of fear in her voice. If the potion wasn't taken at just the time, it could backfire, leave her trapped between forms, or not work at all, and leave her having to wait another month. The former was much more likely.

"Did you take it on time this morning?" James jumped off his bed, and dove under, pulling out a box full of small vials.

"Yes, 7:34, just like the past few weeks, and again at 3:45, I should have taken it between 11 and 12. Its after 2 now, is it too late?"

"No, take it now, and take the next one on time. Keep it to the 8 hour schedule," Remus said from the floor, looking over papers. Lily was extremely confused, and the tension in the room was so thick, she was afraid to speak.

"Alright, pass it here, hope it doesn't make me... react this time." Jasmine uncorked the vial, and downed the contents in a single gulp. She shivered, pulled a face, and tossed the empty vial back to James, who replaced the box under his bed.

Finally finding her voice, Lily asked, "What was that about?"

"It's just an experiment we are working on, nothing to worry about, Lils," Jasmine said, plastering, what she hoped, was a reassuring smile on her face.

"Yeah... I'm not buying that. Jasmine, what is going on." Lily stood, a bit uneasy, and set her bottle down, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at her friend. The boys looked from one girl to the other, waiting.

"Alright. I trust you not to rat me on this one, Lily." Jasmine gave her even eyes, all trace of humor gone.

"I promise."

"I'm in the process of becoming an Animagus. The potions are the last phase. I need to take them ever 8 hours for a lunar month, and if I mess up, I can-"

"Become trapped in animal form, I remember from the notes... Jasmine! What on earth made you do that?" Jasmine had never seen Lily so out raged. James had, but never directed at someone else.

"She did it for me," Remus said quietly. The inhabitants of the room, aside for Lily, gasped. No one knew that Lily knew his Furry Secret.

"To spend full moons with you? But Remus, it's so dangerous, for you both, what if-"

"Don't, Lily." James's stern voice interrupted the 'what ifs', all of which they had heard. "It's done. And not just Jasmine. Sirius, Peter and I as well, though we are long done. We completed the transformations in 5th year."

Lily sank weakly to the bed, eyes locked on James'. "That's why you were so sure... I'm sorry, James, Jasmine. Can I see?"

James, on his knees by his bed, nodded, and with a shimmer, shifted his form, 'til Prongs knelt in his place. Sirius shifted next, still on Remus's lap, he was replaced by Padfoots furry form. Next to Jasmine, Peter screwed up his eyes, concentrated around the fuzziness of the liquor, and shrank to become Wormtail. "I don't know if I can do it yet, I've only shifted a few times, and each time, have had trouble coming back. The potion I'm taking makes it easier for me to go back and forth, as well as making it permanent."

After a few moments, the three shifted back, and the party resumed. Sometime around 4am, only James and Lily were still awake. Peter was curled on his bed, quill in hand, notes around him. Jasmine, Remus and Sirius were on Remus's bed, which had long ago been enlarged to hold them all.

"James, I'm sorry, for arguing with you. I should know by now, that you are better in Transfiguration than me, but it's hard to wrap my head around you being really good at something," Lily giggled, more than a bit drunk.

"Hey, I'm good at a lot of things! Like Quidditch, and Transfiguration, and pranks and... and... huh. I thought there was more than that." James looked crest fallen.

"And being self centered, and pig headed, and stubborn, see, a lot of things!"

"Yeah, okay, what ever you say, beautiful. It's getting late," James groaned, realizing that in 7 or so hours, he would be in the air, and his head would hurt even more. "Why did we think a party tonight of all nights would be a good idea?"

"I was actually wondering that myself. Go to sleep, James," Lily stood, intending to go back to her own dorm room.

"Stay."

She turned back, to see James sitting up, his hand reaching out for her, his eyes surprisingly sober. "Please, Lily, stay." She gazed at him for a long moment, then slowly nodded, crawling back onto the bed.

"Just for tonight, James... Tomorrow, we go back to arguing, or whatever it is we do when we are sober... I still think you are an arrogant, bullying toe-rag. My staying here doesn't mean I want to date you or anything."

"I haven't asked-" James began, stunned and a bit hurt by her quiet outburst, but thrilled to hear her speaking of their 'relationship'.

"I know, I know you haven't, and it's made me so happy, that there may be hope for you yet... You have really changed this year. I do think you are a good guy, James, but... You've done so many things to people over the years. I can't forget that in just a couple of months."

"I know, Lily, and I would think less of you if it were that easy. I like you, I truly do, and I'm willing to do whatever I need to show you that." The two were whispering, facing each other across years of feuding and hours of friendship to find some common ground. So many thoughts and emotions were flitting across Lily's eyes that James couldn't hope to read them all. Finally, she spoke.

"The past couple of months... I've seen glimpses of you that you never showed me before. Mostly with Jasmine, and it's made me want to find out more. Are you that sweet with all girls you like, or just because she is special? Are you always an annoying berk, or is it just because you think you are showing off? I've realized that I don't hate you at all, I hate what you are. Arrogant, conceited, and a bully, but this year you have changed so much that I don't know who you are. I don't think I ever did. This year, lets just be friends, get to know each other. Continue to surprise me, and please, for the love of Merlin, don't ask me out. Then, next year, we will have this talk again, okay?"

Relief flowed through him, he was so overjoyed that he didn't know what to do first, scream or jump up and down. Deciding that neither was a very good idea, he settled for an uncontrollable grin, and clasping her hand. "Thank you, Lily, for the chance."

"Of course. So, as a friend, may I sleep here tonight?" Lily gestured to the queen sized bed. "And how on earth did you get such huge beds?"

"Simple, we enlarged them. Who likes sleeping on a twin? And of course you may."

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm really late, and I promised a full moon, and Quidditch. I've had this half written for a week now, and things just kept happening. My roommate broke her foot, me and the 3 year old got sick, and I met a really nice (cute) guy who really hit it off with the family, so wish me luck there! I'll get Chapter 9 up as soon as I can, I promise! If I'm lucky, I will get it up today, but I cant guarantee that :( Hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry if you dont.


	9. Time Marches On

**Saturday, Oct. 30th**

"Black swoops down, catches the Quaffle, throws to Burke, who shoots... and SCORE! 300-450 in favor of Slytherin, but it's still anyone's game!"

"Take that side!" James shouted to Sirius and Jasmine. Swerving under the Beaters, they took a new formation, one they had only practiced a few times. They could still win this...

Slytherin had proven to have better Chasers than they had reckoned on, and nearly 5 hours after the match had started, everyone was starting to get tired. Well, okay. They had been tired 3 hours ago.

"Burke and Malthes are flanking the Chasers, just what are they planning! Black steals the Quaffle, throws to Burke, to Potter, to Burke, to Black, and he shoots... SCORE! 310-450, and they are off again, the Slytherin team cant touch that ball now, Burke, Potter, Black, Potter- IS THAT THE SNITCH! Gibbons dives, Black on her tail, and here's Burke with a Bludger, and Malthes too! AND SHES GOT THE SNITCH! MADELINE GIBBONS OF GRYFFINDOR HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! ITS ALL OVER, 460-450, WHAT A GAME!"

The Gryffindor team hoisted Maddie on to their shoulders and carried her to the Tower, singing and cheering the whole way. Peter, who had skipped the first bit of the match to run to Hogsmeade (again) gave the password to the Tower and stood back. He had really out done himself this time. Thanks to Khalea and a very timely vision, he had known the outcome of the match, though not the score.

In the Common Room hung streamers, balloons, and a huge banner, GRATS GRYFFINDOR! over the fireplace. The room seemed to have doubled in size, what was normally a comfy squeeze for the whole house, was now a large party room, with tables, and chairs, and...

"Peter? Is that a dance floor?"

"Yes, yes it is. LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

"Nice job, Peter!"

"Good one, Pettigrew!"

"Peter, would you dance with me, later on?"

"Sure! Thanks! No problem!"

"Looks like Peter is going to have a good night." Jasmine and James stood side by side, gawking at the Common Room. None of the team had changed out of their uniforms, Jonah and Ritchie were sneaking upstairs, probably to fight over the shower. Maddie was trying her best to escape the clutches of her fellow 4th years, all of whom wanted to talk to the Quidditch Savior.

"Hey Jas, James, you guys did great out there!" Lily arrived, panting with the effort of squirming her way through the crowd around Maddie. "I was a bit worried for a while, even though Khalea kept telling me it would be alright, you were going to win. Next time I'll trust her!"

"Thanks, Lils. I'm going to run up and shower real fast, and make sure Risa isn't downing herself. See you in a bit!" Jasmine waved to her friends, and went upstairs.

"I better clean up too, where is Sirius? OI! PADFOOT!"

"YEAH?"

"LETS GO, YOU SMELL!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming, 'scuse me ladies, must go shower with my mate-"

"OI!" James dragged the other boy upstairs, leaving Lily standing with Remus and Khalea.

"Let's get drinks, they will be a while," Remus said, pointing his wand at a table a few feet from them, levitating drinks, and skillfully passing them to the girls.

* * *

In the girls dorm, Jasmine rounded up some party clothes, and tapped on the bathroom door. When no one answered, she went inside, calling for Risa.

"Ri? You in here? Oh, hey, there you are, what's got you down? You've been quiet since we got up here, though really, everyone else was so loud, I guess it's hard to get a word in." Setting her stuff on the sink, Jasmine knelt in the stream of water next to Risa, not caring about her now soaked uniform.

"You are babbling, Jas. I'm fine... No I'm not. I was horrible today. They scored 45 times! We only won because you guys are awesome, and Maddie is quick."

"Oh Risachu, quit being silly. You saw those Chasers today, they were awesome. There is no way we could compete with that. I guarantee, next practice, James is going to chew us out, and double our work outs." Putting a hand under her arm, Jasmine lifted Risa up. "Come on, wash your hair again, there is still some mud from that fall early in. Don't worry too much, okay? You did fine, we just need more practice. We won because we were lucky, and we work together."

"You're right," Risa smiled at her, and reached for her shampoo bottle. "Now, go scrub, you stink."

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

Across the Tower in the boys room, James and Sirius had already finished their scrub, and as they toweled off, were discussing the party downstairs, and more importantly, the party last night.

"So Lily says, I've seen glimpses of you that you never showed me before, and then asks a few questions I don't think she needed answers for, about Jasmine, and, am I only nice to Jas, or is it all girls. She says if I continue to surprise her, we can talk about our relationship next year!"

"Way to go Prongs, I told you to deflate your head!" Sirius hung his towel and reached for his clothes, tossing James's to him. Both dressed in silence for a moment, then James spoke again.

"Really, this year is all thanks to Jasmine. It's horrible to say, but if her dad hadn't died, then Kathy wouldn't have let her come, and I would still be a jerk to Lily. She's even been calling me James! I don't think she's said Potter in weeks!"

"You're right, it is all Jasmine. Lets hope her good influence on you sticks, other wise, you will never get your girl. Come on, we are dressed, lets get downstairs.

* * *

**Saturday, Nov. 6th**

A week later, James, Sirius and Jasmine were sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower under James's dads Cloak. Wormtail was tucked safely in Sirius's pocket. Earlier in the week, Jasmine had transformed to and from animal form several times. Just a few hours ago, she drank the last of her potion. She was now a full Animagus, and the boys had decided her name would be Kitsune, a Japanese fox spirit.

Wormtail punched the knot at the base of the tree, stopping the branches so they could climb into the tunnel. It had been decided to stay in the shack that night, to let Moony get used to Kitsune.

Remus was curled in a ball, on a bed upstairs. Jasmine ran to him, pressing her hand to his forehead. His skin was hot, his eyes glassy. She looked out the window. The moon was rising, it wouldn't be long.

"Jasmine, come over here, you have to shift now," Sirius pulled her away from Remus, who had started to convulse. "Shift, now." Closing her eyes, Jasmine did as she was told, Sirius following her, Prongs already next to them. They watched in silent horror as Remus's body twitched and shuddered, sprouting fur. His face elongated, claws grew from his fingers and toes. Several seconds of pure, agonizing pain and terror, then Moony sat in Remus's place on the bed. Padfoot crept forward, sniffing, then rolled on his side. Moony sniffed at the dog, then at Prongs. Making a happy woofing sound, he leaped off the bed.

Moony caught Kitsune's scent, and growling low in his throat, advanced on her. She rolled over, lowering her eyes. Padfoot woofed, as if to say, Stop it, she's a friend. Moony sniffed over her, and something deep in his mind must have remembered her, just as he remembered his other friends. Licking her face, he jumped over her and out the door. The four made it out in time to see Moony jump the banister, and land on a couch downstairs. Thinking that this was going to be a long and entertaining night, Kitsune followed behind him, though down the stairs, not over the rail.

* * *

**Monday, Nov. 9th**

By early November, every student could cast non-verbal spells reasonably well, and now every spell cast in class was silent. For the most part, things around Hogwarts was calm and quiet, and quite relaxing. The students were studying for mid-term exams, the last week of school, which was a month away.

The teachers were very much on edge, despite, or more accurately, because of the lull. It was, to use an overused expression, TOO quiet.

"They haven't pulled a single prank all year. Are they planning something huge, big enough to destroy the school?"

"Are we so sure they are planning anything? Black and Potter have been spending a lot of time with Burke, maybe she's broken them of pranking."

"... Not likely, Horace. Nothing could cure those two of trouble."

In fact, that very moment, the Marauders were hiding in an alcove above the Entrance Hall, lying in wait for the Professors to emerge from their staff meeting and enter the Great Hall. They had planned this slowly, over the past few months, around Animagus work, homework, Quidditch, and pretending to be good boys.

Downstairs, Jasmine was waiting. She was the bait, to keep the professors from moving too quickly into the Great Hall.

"Map says they are on their way, and we are in luck, Sluggy, Minnie, Flitwick... O'Bryant, Sinistra, and yes! Dumbledore is heading this way too! Peter, go down and help Jas distract them, this is more than we hoped for!" Peter ran down the marble stairs quickly, whispering a plan to Jasmine. She nodded, and they began casting charms around the hall. They finished mere seconds before the Professors descended the stairs. As McGonagall's foot touched the second to bottom step, the staircase turned into a slide, causing all 6 teachers to fall and slide a few feet. Peter's guilty face was the first thing they saw.

"PETER PETTIGREW! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ATROCIOUS PRANK?"

"Well Professor, you see..." Peter launched into a rehearsed speech, something about how pranks kept one on ones toes in these trying times. As he ranted, Jasmine circled around the irate professors, and pointed her wand at the doors to the Great Hall, locking them.

Above her, Remus, Sirius and James spelled water balloons into the air, hidden by a conjured cloud bank. Thunder rolled, echoing in the large room, and a crack of lightning illuminated their upturned faces. With a flick of their wands, rain began to pour from the cloud, the water balloons falling on each Professors head. Sirius waved his wand around, muttering a series of spells, to cancel the rain storm. In its place, transfigured from the very walls of the hall, trees grew, birds chattered, small animals ran around. The bright sun streamed down, as warm as if it were real.

The professors gazed around them in stunned shock. Each of them looking a bit worse for wear after their rain shower, and distinctly out of place amid a forest. Remus readied for their grand finale, it was just a shame that the other students couldn't see it. Or maybe they could, as he leaped over the railing, landing on a hidden broom, he aimed his wand and muttered the counter spell to unlock the doors. Students poured out of the Great Hall, gasping at the forest.

As Remus flew over the Professors, he transfigured parts of each of them, kind of like they did at the start of the year. McGonagall grew cat ears and a tail, Slughorn walrus tusks and whiskers. Flitwick sprouted wings out of his shoulder blades. Sinistra, Jasmine's favorite teacher, grew fox ears and tail, and O'Bryant's long shawls turned into feathers covering her whole body.

Professor Dumbledore looked a bit put out to be ignored during all the commotion, so James aimed his wand at him, muttered his spell, and watched as the venerable headmaster turned into a phoenix. Flapping his wings, the magnificent bird took off, flying around the forest. McGonagall looked up, finally seeing Remus on his broom, James and Sirius falling over each other laughing, and picking Peter and Jasmine out of the trees where they were halfheartedly hiding.

Sighing, Minnie glared at the students. James nodded and bowed to her. Tonight, 9 o'clock, her office, yeah yeah, he knew. Next to her, Flitwick was giggling.

"Minerva, lighten up. You have to admit, it is very funny."

"I hardly think this is the time or place, Filius. Don't encourage them, they will just do something worse next time. Do you think we will be able to remove these animal parts?"

"Most of their animal pranks wear off in a few hours. If not, ask them how to remove it," Flitwick laughed at her outraged expression.

That night, the spells still hadn't worn off. McGonagall was less than pleased. Dumbledore was over the moon, he and another phoenix had been seen flying around the grounds. The other professors seemed torn between amusement, and anger that a group of students had embarrassed them, and more importantly, out smarted them. None of the teachers could remove the charms, no matter what spells they tried.

As the 5 Gryffindors entered McGonagall's office, they had to stifle their giggles at her angrily twitching whiskers. They sat in a row in front of her, trying to look remorseful.

"First of all. I am forced to admit, what you 5 did involved some spectacular magic. Rainstorms aren't all that easy to make, and neither is an entire forest. I am docking 20 house points, EACH, for your audacity at pranking professors. However, and please, for the love of Merlin, do not take this as encouragement, I am granting you each 30 points for the spell work. If only you could apply this to... Oh never mind. I expect you all, yes, even you, Mr. Pettigrew, to get O's on your exams next month, if you have so much time for pranks."

"Yes, Professor, we will do our best," James, the spokesman, replied.

"Tonight you are to first, remove this bloody spell! On the other professors, as well, and then deconstruct the forest downstairs!"

The next weeks were a bit more lively than the previous, a few harmless pranks here and there, but for the most part, the boys behaved. When Lily heard about the Entrance Hall prank, she had yelled at all 5 of them, but upon hearing Flitwick commend them for their spell work, she gave it up as a lost cause.

November went by quickly, and most of December was spent studying, or pretending to, for the exams. Lily and Remus were over reacting, as usual, forcing everyone in Gryffindor to spend all their time with books. At the end of exam week, the Marauders threw another party to celebrate. Most of the 6th year Gryffindors would be spending the holiday at Potter Manor, Remus and Peter had already cleared it with their parents. Risa and Khalea were going to Risa's for the first week, and coming to the big party James's parents throw every year. Jasmine and Lily were going to Jasmines, though would probably be spending most of the time at James's.

Remus, Sirius, Jasmine and Peter were sprawled across the boys dorm in various uncomfortable looking positions. James was placing a blanket over Peter when there was a soft knock on the door. Crossing the room as quickly and quietly as he could, he cracked the door, half expecting to see Professor McGonagall.

"Risa and Khalea forgot the silencing charms again..." Lily stood outside the door, a blush spread across her cheeks. She was no longer dressed in the pretty party dress she had worn earlier in the night, but a pair of St. Patrick's Day pants, and a pale green tank top.

"Come on in, the others are asleep. I was just heading to bed as well." James moved aside to let her in.

Lily scanned the room, half pleased to see that every bed but one was occupied. More embarrassed by this thought than the sounds her roommates had been making, she turned and asked him where she could sleep.

"Um... Oh. Well, I can wake Remus up, make him go sleep with Sirius and Jas... or you can curl up with one of them... or you can... staywithme..."

Fighting a grin, she poked him in the side. "Stay with you? Well, your bed is big enough. Besides, I'm not really that tired yet."

"Neither," said James, suddenly wide awake, "am I. Lets lay down and talk. Want to play questions?"

"How do you play that?" she asked, crawling across his bed, sitting Indian style by the pillows.

"You have to ask a question!"

"Statement, one love."

"Hey! Alright, alright. How about Truth? You have to answer any question I ask, and vice versa."

"Okay. I'll go first. Did you really give Jasmine that dragon she wears?"

"Yeah, you didn't believe her?" James sat down next to her, reclining against the head board.

"Just seemed... too perfect. Best friends growing up, and you know everything about each other, and you, a boy who, to most people, is a complete ass, gives her a thoughtful gift she keeps on her at all times."

"Ha ha ha, funny. Yes and no. My dad bought the necklaces in Romania when we were born. He put some spells on them, and for her third birthday, he gave it to her, but he signed the present from me. When we were older, 8, I think, I stole her necklace and regifted it to her. It's just more romantic to say I gave it to her!"

"Necklaces? There were more than one?" Lily leaned back on his pillows, bit breaking eye contact.

James reached inside his shirt, and lifted out the blue and white dragon on its chain. It was glowing very faintly, probably due to the massive headache he was sure Jasmine was suffering from. Or maybe a nightmare. The glow happened often enough that he didn't worry about it.

"It's beautiful! Does it always glow like that?" She reached out to finger the dragons curling tail.

"No, only when Jasmine is upset, scared, hurt, something like that. I think its a headache, or nightmare. I'll wake her if it doesn't die down soon." Lily was far too close to him. He could smell her perfume, and the minty toothpaste she must have brushed her teeth with. She was leaning closer and closer, inspecting the dragon. He almost took it off, and handed it to her.

"There are words on the back... in runes, do you know what they say?" she asked, voice barely a whisper.

"It's her name, and birthday. Mine is on the back of hers."

"Wow... That is really... romantic. Are you sure you two aren't in love?" She giggled, and released the necklace, letting it fall back against he chest with a soft thump, but didn't move back.

"I'm sure... she's my closest... friend... Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Kiss me or lean back..."


	10. Dreams Coming True

**Friday, Dec. 18th**

_"I'm sure... she's my closest... friend... Lily?"_

_"Yes, James?"_

_"Kiss me or lean back..."_

Lily thought for a second, poised barely an inch from his lips. This was Potter she was leaning so closely into, Potter, who had teased, tormented, and hexed her best friend for 5 years. But this was also James, who loved his friends enough to risk Azkaban. James, whose best friends were a girl from his childhood and his partner in crime, closer than blood. James, who smelled so wonderful, who still liked her after all the years of turning him down.

But this was James Potter. She leaned away from him, blushing. James was panting slightly, and he gave a nervous chuckle as he ran his hand through his -surprisingly neat - hair.

Lily's thoughts were swirling. They had said they wouldn't move past a friendship until 7th year. That he had to show her he had changed. When had her feelings for him changed from abject hatred, to... like? Lust? Dare she think it, _love?_

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to run her hands through his hair - _why on earth was it so damned neat tonight?_ - and muss it, wanted to hear him moan her name.

Okay. That thought did it. Lily scooted farther away from him.

James, finally having caught his breath, stuttered an apology. "Oh Merlin, Evans, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You were just so close, looking at the dragon, and you smell so damned good, just like that potion Sluggy had in his class-"

"Amortentia?" Lily asked, shocked. "I smell like Amortentia to you?"

"Yes, when I smelled the potion that day, I smelled flowers, lilies. And parchment, ink, and something else that I never figured out, but I know what it is now. Your shampoo, its lilies, isn't it? Lilies and violets."

"Yes... My mother buys it special made for me... her aunt owns the product line..." Lily was dumbfounded. All this time, she had honestly though that he was just infatuated in her, thrill of the chase. Even after their talk, she didn't really believe him.

She debated on telling him what she smelled that day in class, scents she had no idea why they had felt like home and safety. Worn leather and a hint of fresh grass. The arid, smokey scent she smelled after every fireworks display, but with a dash of something else, something she couldn't place. A musky, neck ruffling, animal smell. Gazing at him, sitting mere inches away on his bed, Lily realized what those smells were. Quidditch gear. The Marauder's fireworks. Prongs.

They gazed at each other, both too shocked to speak. Lily gathered her Gryffindor courage, twisted her body until she was on her knees, placing her hands on his shoulders. Eyes never leaving his, she leaned into him.

At first, he thought she was going to kiss him. But she passed his lips, stopped with her lips brushing the shell of his ear. "When I smell Amortentia, I smell Quidditch, and fireworks. When we are close like this, when I am pressed to your skin," here, she closed the distance, until they were cheek to cheek. She was so off balance, one twitch and she would be in his lap. "When I am close to you, I smell Prongs, and it is just like the unknown scent from the potion."

Lily took a deep breath, gathering herself. She pressed a kiss into the hallow of his neck, just under his ear. Ignoring his gasp, she kissed her way forward, stopped with one last kiss to the corner of his mouth. Throughout it all, James sat as still as a statue, hardly daring to breathe. They locked eyes, hazel and green, Lily panting slightly and James holding his breath. Leaning the last inch or so, she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

_A cold cackle jolted her awake. In a room she did not know, in clothes she did not own, she watched as a man, clad all in black, towered over a kneeling woman. _

_"You're husband spent years in the Department of Mysteries. You are telling me he never spoke of what he studied?"_

_"No, never, I swear it, he was an Unspeakable, he couldn't tell me what he did!" The woman began sobbing, hiding her face in the floor at his feet._

_"I can tell you what he did. He wrote a book, in secret. A book I am most interested in. A book, my dear, about the Veil."_

_"I swear, I know nothing. He never told me about a book!"_

_"Perhaps not. But he did leave it to you. Where is it now?"_

_"I told you, I don't know! I can't help you, please, please let me go!"_

_"If you can not help me, then you are useless to me. Avada Kadevra."_

_The woman looked up, seconds before he said the curse. Both women screamed, as one watched her mother die._

_

* * *

_

Sirius watched, through barely cracked eyes. He had heard the knock on the door, and waited with baited breath to hear who it was. Sighing, at least figuratively, he started to drift back to sleep. The soft murmurings of James and Lily were actually helping lull him into a lovely dream. He jolted back to wakefulness when James told Lily to kiss him or move. Feigning sleep was the easy part. Shifting subtly enough so that Jasmine, who was curled into his chest, wouldn't wake was the hard part.

It never occurred to him that he was eavesdropping. Or that this was wrong. In fact, he justified to himself, this was protecting James.

"... When I am close to you, I smell Prongs, and it is just like the unknown scent from the potion." They were too quiet. Sirius shifted again, opening one eye to stare at them. He nearly bolted out of bed.

* * *

James was stunned. Shocked. Floored. Kill him now, he would die a happy man. Her lips on his were soft, tentative, and amazing. He ran a light hand up her arm, groaning when she opened her mouth and traced her tongue over his lips.

His groan did her in. She pushed him down on the bed, giggling as she lost her balance, and flopped next to him. He rolled her over, leaning in to her to kiss her again, his hand running through her mane of fiery hair.

Kissing her was his dream come true. No, it was far better. In his dreams, she didn't make small mewling sounds as she ran her hands over his back. In his dreams, she had never kissed him back with such raw passion. Hell, most of his dreams were frightening: she would slap him or hex him for kissing her.

Kissing James was unlike anything she had ever felt. Even Remus, whom she knew she loved and cared for, hadn't drove her to such abandon. Kissing Remus was wonderful, but kissing James... It felt so right.

They broke apart, panting lightly, goofy grins on their faces. James came to himself first, realizing a visible swollen part of his body was currently pressed into her hip, he scooted back, and tried willing his body to cool. Lily, noticing, giggled, and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Sighing, James flopped against his pillows. Lily reclined on one elbow, looking down at him.

"Lily?"

"Yes?" she replied absently, knowing what was coming, and unsure, even now, what she would say.

"What do we do now?"

"Oh! That isn't what I thought you were going to say at all!"

"I wont ask you out, Lily. I swore to myself, and to Jasmine, I wont do it. I just wanted to know... was this a one time thing?"

Lily studied him. He wouldn't ask her out? Clearly he had grown up more than she had given him credit for. Blushing, she said, "I liked it, I would very much like it happening again. But... I don't think us dating is a good idea right now. At least, not publicly."

"That is probably very true, between Risa and Khalea, and whatever is going on with Remus, Sirius, and Jas, news of us dating wouldn't get the attention it deserved."

She very nearly slapped him and stormed out. Staring at him, at a loss for words, for once, she noticed his eyes were twinkling behind their round rimmed glasses. He was teasing her! This was the James Potter she knew! Slapping him on his arm, she opened her mouth to reprimand him, in true Prefect fashion. He stopped her by covering her mouth with his in another kiss.

Separating breathlessly after a few moments, James said, "Spend some time with me, over the holidays. One on one, outside school. Get to know me, please?"

"Okay. Jasmine said we would probably be spending large parts of our time at yours anyway, something about better food."

"Yeah, we have 2 house-elves, the Burke's don't. Kathleen cooks all their meals, and she isn't the best cook. Our Minnie though, she is amazing, her-"

"Wait, you have 2 house-elves? I thought only wealthy families had house-elves?" Lily interrupted him, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, we inherited one, from my dads father. Grandfather gave them Minnie when Mum and Dad were married. Millie is her aunt, when Grandfather died, she came to us."

"But that means..." Lily's eyes raked over him. She had never given it thought before. James Potter was a pure-blood, and from an old family, if Hogwarts rumor was to be believed. Potter was wealthy? Well no wonder he assumed he owned the whole school. Running ever conversation over in her head, she realized he had an abject hatred for anyone disrespecting half-bloods or muggleborns. "I'm sorry, it never occurred to me that you would be wealthy."

"Would you have dated me years ago if I had told you?" The corner of his mouth curled upward, the same sly smile he had always reserved for her, and she now realized, Jasmine. She had vastly misjudged him!

"No, I'm just a lowly Mudblood, what do I know of wizarding wealth?"

"Don't ever call yourself that, Lily." His voice was cold, hard. "You are the most talented witch in our year, and probably in 7th too. Being muggleborn doesn't mean you are inferior to anyone, especially with those Slytherins in the castle. There isn't a potion you can't make! Not a spell you can't learn. You are brilliant, and gifted, and I would have you at my back in any fight."

Her eyes filled with tears. Having no words, she just leaned into him and kissed him again. He chuckled softly, breaking the kiss, and wrapping her in his arms. Together they laid stretched out on his bed.

"James?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled, already falling asleep.

"Would you like to take me to dinner over the holidays? On a friendly, not-a-date date?"

"That was a very round about way of getting me to ask you out, Miss Lily," he said, pressing kisses into her cheek. "I would be honored, if you would allow me to escort you to dinner. The best restaurant in Wizarding Britain."

"I don't know about all that, but I would love to join you for dinner. Good night, James."

"Good night, Lily."

* * *

From his position, curled around Jasmine, Sirius watched as the two drifted off to sleep. Deciding they would tell him when they decided to actually start dating, he wrapped his arms tighter around Jasmine. She was so cold tonight, he briefly wondered if she was getting sick, when she began to tremble. Her necklace fell out of her shirt, glowing so brightly he had to look away.

Sitting up, he pulled her into his lap, wrapping them in a blanket, and tried to wake her. "Jas, it's a nightmare, wake up sweetie, come on love, wake up," he gave small slaps to her cheek, peppered with kisses. Slowly, her eyes opened. Across the room, James and Lily were sitting up in their bed.

Looking up at Sirius, Jasmine's eyes filled with tears. She curled into his chest, and began to sob. "Jas, love, what is it?" James bounded across the room in 2 strides, wrapping both her and Sirius in a hug, giving what comfort he could.

"I- I- I dreamed, th- that he was torturing a woman. Asking her, a-about a book. Something in the Department of My-Mysteries. She wouldn't, couldn't tell him, so he killed her, but when she looked up, it was my mother!"

"Jas, love, look at me." James waited until her blurry eyes focused on him, then continued. "Your mother is fine. It was only a nightmare, alright love? We are going home today, you will see her when we get there. It was only a nightmare, I should have woken you up earlier, I'm sorry, Jas, dearest."

Wrapped in both her boys' arms, she nodded. The feeling of abject terror, and surety that her mother was dead didn't leave her, but it eased. Outside the room, only Lily heard the thundering of footsteps coming up the stairs. She was ready with her wand out when the door burst open, revealing Risa and Khalea, clad only in nightgowns. Remus and Peter bolted up, reaching for their wands, the second the door opened.

"Lily, Lils, I've had a vision, someone died tonight," Khalea said, panting a bit. Everyone looked at her.

"Who?" Jasmine demanded.

"I don't know her name. She was with You- Know- Who, he asked her questions, when she didn't give him the answers he wanted, he killed her."

Jasmine was slowly turning white.

Khalea continued, "Someone behind her, I couldn't see the girls face, screamed, and this bright light filled the room, coming from a pendant on her neck... Just like that light." Khalea pointed to Jasmine, where her necklace was still glowing strongly. James tapped it with his wand, when nothing happened, he pulled Jasming from Sirius's lap to his, wrapping his arms around her. The glow of both dragons eased, then stopped all together. Jasmine began crying again. Everyone else stood in silence, wondering what to do, and if this was all just a nightmare.

Soft footsteps on the stairs proceeded their 3rd guest of the night, though if James had been in a better head space, he might have laughed. Professor McGonagall, hours later than her expected arrival to tell them off, knocked on their open door before walking in.

"I will find out why you are all here in a moment. Miss Burke?" Jasmine weakly lifted her head to look at the professor. "I see you have already heard, though how, I don't know. Your mother was found tonight, I am very sorry, dear."

Jasmine only nodded and curled her head back into James' chest. The Professor continued, "If you want, you may take the Express home with the others, or you may Portkey home now. Mr. Potter may accompany you."

"No, professor. I'll go home with them. No sense in me going early, by the time I get there tonight, everything will have calmed down enough that I can see her, and plan her funeral." Jasmine suddenly sounded much older than she was. With a start, Lily realized she was now an orphan. "I remember what it was like, when Dad died. The Ministry will take all day with investigating, and take no notice of me." Jasmine unraveled herself from James, sitting up on her own, and scrubbing her eyes.

"Very well. If you need to talk, I or Professor Dumbledore are more than happy to oblige."

"Thank you, professor. I think I'm okay here," Jasmine gestured weakly to Sirius and James on the bed with her, and Lily, Remus, Peter, Risa and Khalea, hovering around her.

"Of course, dear. Over the holidays, if you permit, I would like to speak to you about how you knew before I told you."

"That would be fine."

Professor McGonagall looked at the other girls, and seemed about to reprimand them, but decided against it. Turning, she left, closing the door gently behind her. Risa and Khalea gave their condolences to Jasmine, and left, saying they were going to pack, asking if she wanted them to put her things in her trunk. Jasmine nodded, and the two left.

"Jas?" Peter asked, creeping closer to the bed.

"Yes Peter?"

"Do you want me to go get some food from the kitchens? You look like you need ice cream and chocolate."

"That would be wonderful, Wormy. Thank you," she opened her arms to the smaller boy, giving him a hug. Remus offered to go with him, but Peter replied that only one would fit. Lily looked on in confusion as Peter crossed to James' trunk, and pulled out a cloak. She gasped as Peter threw it around his shoulders, and vanished. The door opened and closed, seemingly, on its own.

"I know this isn't the best time... but how the hell did he do that?" Lily asked, pointing at the door.

Jasmine laughed, albeit weakly. Sirius, one hand tracing circles on Jasmines back, answered her. "James's dad inherited an Invisibility Cloak from his grandmother."

"Wow James," Lily sighed. Clearly, she hadn't paid enough attention to these boys over the years.

Peter came back, and the friends stayed up the rest of the night, talking, occasionally laughing, and comforting Jasmine. When she finally drifted back to sleep, she was surrounded by Peter, Remus and Sirius, her head in James's lap. Moving slowly and carefully, James lifted her and scooted out from under her. Kissing her forehead, he whispered into her ear, "I will always take care of you, Jas, you are my baby sister. Please, have pleasant dreams," and covered them all with a large blanket.

Scooping up his Cloak from where Peter had tossed it on a bed, he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her behind him down the stairs, through the Common Room. Pausing only to cover them with the Cloak, he led her through the castle, up many fights of stairs, to the Astronomy Tower. There, he dropped the Cloak, strode to the parapet, and stared out at the grounds.

Lily crept up behind him, unsure of what to say or do. Foolishly, she remembered James had grown up with Jasmine. He considered her mother to be family. In all the fuss of comforting Jasmine, no one had remembered him, and he selflessly hadn't mentioned it. Slowly, unsure if he would welcome the touch, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Her touch broke him. Spinning, he pulled her into a spine crushing hug, and began to sob. Lily rubbed his back, murmuring comfort into his ear, pulling him down to the wooden floor of the classroom. Holding him tightly, she watched the stars and passing clouds, waiting for him to stop. When James had cried himself out and sat up, she offered him a small smile, wiping his eyes with the hem of her shirt. Only then did she realized she was wearing a tank top in the middle of December, in an open air classroom. She cast a warming charm on herself and James, hoping neither would catch a cold.

"Thank you, Lily."

She doubted he meant the charm. Patting his back, she nodded. "You're welcome."

The two sat for a while, speaking quietly about everything and nothing. The conversation kept going back to Kathleen, unsurprisingly.

"She was always there, you know? Mum and Dad worked a lot, and Aunt Kat worked at home, so Mum would drop me off there in the mornings. She taught us how to do magic before we had wands, using sticks to practice the movements. She was really amazing... Went a bit round the bend though, when Uncle Jeremiah died. We never did see him much, but when he was home, he was the most fun to be around. Was a Quidditch player, back in his day, played Chaser, taught both of us. But, he was an Unspeakable, so he wasn't able to tell anyone what he did all day. It was hard on them. Aunty Kat would come over some nights, and cry, worried he wouldn't come back. Jas and I would be hidden, listening, then go pull a prank to cheer them up. Or distract them by letting them yell at us. Merlin, I'll miss her. She couldn't cook, but she made the best cookies."

Lily listened in silence, knowing he needed to talk about her to feel better. Vaguely, she wondered if there was time to alert her parents that she would probably be going home after all, Lily doubted Jasmine would want company right now.

This thoughts were barely in her mind, when they heard the door below them open. Silently summoning the Cloak to him, James draped it over the two, his hand clamped to Lily's mouth. Filch would LOVE to catch these two out of bed.

However, the head that appeared coming up the stairs was not the ragged dirty brown of Filch, but the nearly black hair belonging to Jasmine. She walked mechanically to the parapet, sighing as she watched the stars. He didn't see the map anywhere, so she probably didn't know they were there.

When he heard her crying, he slipped out of the cloak, and wrapped her in his arms. The two wept together, until Jasmine was too drained to stand. Lifting her in his arms, he and Lily left the Tower, not bothering to wear the Cloak.

* * *

The trip back to reality was as dull and dreary as they expected. Jasmine slept most of the way, James curled on the floor at her feet, dozing. Remus and Sirius had tried playing Snap and Chess, but neither could manage the concentration. Now they were sitting, side by side, Remus's hand in Sirius's, his head upon his shoulder. Risa and Khalea were sitting the same across from them. Lily sat crammed into the corner, Jasmine's cat on her lap. When the lunch trolley came round, Lily bought them all snacks, but most went untouched. It was possibly the only time in memory the Marauders didn't seek out the Slytherins, and surprisingly, no Slytherins came to speak to them. Sirius bitterly said it was guilt.

Jasmine woke up about 30 minutes from the station, in a much better mood than she had been in. She spoke animatedly of the coming holidays, which she intended to enjoy. She said her mother would be furious if she spent all her time wallowing. As the train was docking, she turned to Lily.

"You are still coming with me, aren't you? I'm going to stay with the Potters, so I can understand, if you don't want to be that near James for that long, but I would love for you to be here with me."

"Of course, Jas! I thought you might not want me here, so I was going to ask Risa's mum to bring me home."

"No way, I need you with me." The two girls were alone, at the back of the line waiting to get off the train. "I want to live this holiday, Lily. When Daddy died, I was depressed, I didn't have James, and Mum was as bad off as me. Now I don't have her. She wouldn't want me to give up. And I've decided what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts. I want to be an Unspeakable, and finish whatever it was that my dad was working on."

"James wont like that, you will be in danger."

"He will just have to get over it. This is what I want to do."

"Well good for you. I'm glad. Oh lets go, here comes Snape, I do not want to get into it with him today."

Once off the train, the two girls rejoined their friends. Risa's parents, James's parents, and Peter's mum were standing a few feet away, conversing. Dorea Potter's eyes looked distinctly blood shot.

"James." Sirius's voice made both James and Jasmine turn around, and look where he was pointing. "The dear family comes to pick up the Chosen Son. Dad doesn't look so good, does he? Come here, Remus, I want to annoy them even more." Sirius pulled Remus to him, hugging the boy close. The two broke apart only to share a kiss in clear view of Walburga and Orion Black. Clearly, Regulus hadn't told his parents about Sirius speculated sexuality. To further confuse his ex-family, Sirius pulled Jasmine into their embrace, causing her to laugh as the two boys peppered her with kisses.

"James, dear, are you alright?" James looked into the worn face of his mother, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Mother. How are you and Dad doing?"

"It was sudden, unexpected. Minnie and Millie are very upset, you know they loved her. We are taking Jasmine in, until she turns 17, unless she wishes to stay. We are canceling the party this year, it just doesn't feel right. We will host a smaller gathering instead, family and friends. Are you lot ready to go home?"

"Yes Mother, just as soon as Sirius is done spiting your niece. Lily is coming with us, is that alright?"

"Lily, dear? Lily Evans?" Dorea smiled slightly.

"Yes, Mother, and no, you may not tease her. She is Jasmine's guest, and still isn't used to dealing with us Marauders on a long term basis. If she learns that YOU taught me everything we know, she may run for the hills!"

"Of course, dear, what ever you say. Your uncles are aunt are coming for Christmas, so the house will be full. Lily will need to share with Jasmine, and I have cleared the guest room out for Remus and Peter, and I assume Sirius will stay in your room. Risa and Khalea are coming after the holiday? The then can stay with the girls, I will enlarge their room. Uncle Marius will be next to your father and I, you know how he hates to be 'unprotected in this dangerous magical environment'. Cassie will stay in her usual room, and Uncle Pollux across the hall from us. That should square everyone away."

"Yes Mother," James said. His mother worried every year about sleeping arrangements, especially when Marius came.

Charlus gathered everyone together inside the station. As 2 adults, 4 boys, 2 girls, and loads of luggage were going to Potter Manor, he had requested a Portkey from the Ministry. As the group landed, only the Potter adults kept their feet. Lily picked herself up, brushing off her grass-stained knees, and looking around her. Lilies of the Valley grew wild all around her, save for one area where willows were planted. Gasping in awe, she didn't hear James come up behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Jasmine's house is over that way, on the western side. We will go there in a few days, when things have cooled down," James told her, pointing to a house perched well back from the iced over lake. "Sirius, Remus and Peter said they would carry all the trunks in, and Jasmine is being given a Dreamless Sleep Potion. If you want, I can show you around the grounds, or we can go inside."

"Let's look around, I've never been to a pure wizarding home. Risa lives mostly like a muggle, and I haven't been to Khalea's house." The two began to walk, James pointing out features not normally found in a home. The large stand of willow trees circled a Whomping Willow; he pointed the way to the Quidditch Pitch he, Jasmine, and two other families shared. The lake surrounded them on all sides.

"We are on Lily of the Valley, eastern island. The other Lily is just over there, the Longbottoms and the Prewitts live there. Both islands are privately owned by a man living on Belle Island, though that isn't commonly known. The muggles cant see us, obviously, but since none of the islands are big enough for a town, we have to go to Godric's Glen, over on that bank, for groceries." James stood back, watched as Lily walked ahead of him. He had daydreamed of seeing her among the lilies that bloomed all across the islands in the spring. This late in the winter months, there were no lilies in bloom, save on beautiful redheaded one.

Lily turned back to him, saying, "It's beautiful here." She stepped closer, eyes never leaving his.

"Yes, it is. We should go..." she stepped closer. "Inside, Mum will have food for us..." They were nose to nose. Both leaned in for the kiss. Neither noticed Sirius watching from an upstairs window.


	11. Among the Lilies

_A/N: Well here we go again. This ones a short ish chapter, not as long as I wanted it, but I didn't want to force the chapter. Please please please leave a review? *beg*_

_Thanks to Lana, who always tells me like it is, and to scary Saber lady, who went over my chapters with her red pen of death. I'll correct them soon, I promise!_

_

* * *

_

Monday, Dec. 20th

The morning of Kathleen Burke's funeral dawned bright and cold. Very few people gathered around the magically dug grave; Jasmine's grandparents had died a few years ago, and Jeremiah Burke's parents didn't like their daughter-in-law enough to make an appearance. The Longbottoms and Prewitts from the western island, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn joined Charus, Dorea and James Potter, Jasmine Burke, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. The students who hadn't known Kathleen hadn't planned on attending, until Jasmine told them she wanted them there.

The ceremony was short. The Professors each spoke a piece, telling short tales about Kathleen from school. Dorea spoke of their long friendship, mutual pregnancies, and perils of having husbands in dangerous professions. James surprised everyone by stepping forward after his mother.

"Kathleen Burke was a second mother to me. She was the shoulder Jasmine and I needed to cry on when we hurt ourselves. She bandaged as many scrapes and cuts as my own mother did, and she loved me every bit as much. And I loved her. Aunt Kat, I hope you are happy with Uncle Jeremiah, and don't worry about Jasmine. I'll take care of her."

Sirius, Peter and Remus stepped forward together, both saying, "Me, too."

Jasmine choked back a sob. She gave each boy a hug, then walked to the grave. "Mother, you were over bearing, over protective, and sometimes, quite annoying. But I wouldn't have had you any other way. I know you did everything out of love for me. I love you, Mother, and I want you to give Daddy a hug for me."

Stepping back, tears falling from her eyes unchecked, she waved her wand, and the dirt lifted, and fell over the casket. Twirling the stick of wood in her fingers, she jabbed repeatedly over the mound. Small green vines sprouted, white flowers popping out in full bloom. Beside the fresh mound, the grave of Jeremiah was also growing fresh jasmine. "You always said the smell of jasmine in the morning was the best scent. Now, as long as I am alive, you will always have that scent. Good bye, Mother, Daddy."

Turning, she left her friends standing by the graves, and walked to the far side of the island. She didn't notice that across the island, all the Lilies of the Valley were blooming.

* * *

Charlus and Dorea hosted everyone in their home, as the Marauders and Lily closed down Burke House. Sunday had been spent cleaning the place out, covering furniture and packing away things that Jasmine wanted to keep. Tucked away in the room that had always been Jasmines at Potter Manor were several boxes, and one mysterious book, sealed shut. Jasmine was determined to discover the truth behind both her parents deaths.

By Monday evening, everyone had left, most leaving some type of food behind. Charlus and James were picking up trash, Peter and Lily helping Dorea in the kitchens. Both house-elves had been ordered out for the evening, to give the humans something to do.

Remus and Sirius had climbed to the attic, and were sitting side by side looking out the big window overlooking the lake. Neither spoke, for neither quite knew what to say. Neither had known Kathleen Burke, but the words spoken by their friends that morning had touched them in different ways.

Sirius, whose own mother couldn't stand him, had come to love Dorea Potter as a mother. Remus's own mother was as over protective and over bearing as Jasmine's had been, though for very different reasons. He has only been allowed to the Potter's for Christmas because his grandfather was ill, and the sick man thought of Remus as a monster.

Remus glanced at Sirius, a question nipping at the back of his mind. "Padfoot?"

"Mmm?"

"I have an awkward question."

"Merlin Remus, do we have to have this conversation?"

Remus's jaw dropped. Picking himself up mentally, he replied, "I would like us to..."

Turning to face him, Sirius propped his head on his fist, leaning against the sill. "Alright, Moony. What's up?"

"Well... what are we? I mean, us, Jasmine. We sleep together more often than not. I know we said we wouldn't define it... I'm being a girl about this. What I'm meaning to say is, do you care about me, or are you in this, us, to be closer to Jas?"

Sirius sat up, hard eyes boring into Remus's. Taking the werewolf's hands in his own, he said, "I care about you. I wouldn't play you to be near a girl. But, I like her. I don't want to define us, because I'm afraid of it changing."

"We shouldn't do this though. Isn't it wrong to date, or whatever, two people at once?"

Sirius sat up straighter, and shook his head. "James told me about some weird old law, centered around just this subject. Something that was in place for the pure-blood maniacs. But really, it doesn't bother me one bit. Being gay is a bit frown upon too, remember?"

Remus smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I suppose it is. So, don't make a big deal out of whatever this is?"

"Please? You know I care about both of you. I couldn't choose. I don't want to choose. It's too scary."

"It's alright, Pads. I think all I needed was to hear you cared about me. I'll stop being such a girl about this."

Sirius took Remus's hand in his, and said, "This is the only girly thing I will ever say, Remus. I love you, will you be my official boyfriend? Official to you know, the Marauders and maybe the girls. I don't think I could handle the whole school."

"Of course, Sirius. But never be that girly again, it's weird." The two laughed, hugged, and kissed each other.

"So, what about Jasmine? Do we ask her to date us both?" Remus asked as the two broke apart.

"Sure, nothing else we do is normal. Let's try and suck the poor girl down with us. Maybe we should ask James first though, he is a bit protective of her..."

"Agreed. He was downstairs, last I saw. Let's go," Remus said, pulling Sirius along by the hand.

* * *

Charlus and Dorea Potter went to be early that night, leaving the teenagers with the simple rule of not making too much noise. The Marauders were sitting outside, roasting marshmallows and drinking Butterbeer. No one had seen Jasmine since that morning, but no one was worried. James's dragon necklace had been cool to his skin all day.

Lily stood just inside the door way, watching the boys interact. Very rarely these days were the four boys alone in a setting where someone could just watch. Peter was chucking marshmallows toward James, who was trying to catch them in his mouth. And failing. Remus and Sirius sat side by side, occasionally touching and popping marshmallows into each others mouths.

Lily turned away from the group, and exited the house, walking toward the lake in the direction Jasmine had gone. The flowers were blowing in a lake breeze, and Lily stopped to pick a few blooms. Professor Dumbledore had, with a wave of his hand, caused all the flowers on the island to bloom out of season. Burying her nose in the fragrant lilies, she continued walking until she came upon Jasmine, sitting on the grass, skipping stones across the water. Not saying anything, Lily sat next to her, and began to braid the lilies in a chain.

After several silent moments, Jasmine spoke. "You guys did it, didn't you?"

Startled, Lily looked at her and burst out, "No!"

"Not that, silly. I meant, you guys kissed."

"Oh." Looking at the flowers in her lap, Lily felt her cheeks burn. Glad it was dark, she answered, "Maybe?"

Jasmine snorted. "Maybe my arse. There is something different about you two today, a difference that only comes from intimacy."

"I didn't want to say anything, because of..."

"You can say it, Lils. Because of my mother. Don't worry about me, I'm alright. What everyone said this morning really helped." Jasmine looked up for the first time, and noticed the flowers. "Lily? Where did you get lilies this time of year? Did someone send them to us?"

"You didn't notice the island?"

"No, what happened?"

Lily gestured behind them, to the vast field of waving flowers. "Dumbledore did something, made all the flowers on the island bloom. Frank Longbottom owled us to say the lilies on their island are in bloom as well."

Jasmine felt tears burning in her eyes again, but smiled. "Mother loved the flowers." She picked one out of the pile on Lily's lap, and sniffed it. "Smells perfect. James and I used to run through the fields, running so fast we would fall over and just lay there and plan. He said he would never marry, or even love a woman who didn't remind him of..." Jasmine trailed off and looked at Lily. The redhead had a stunned look on her face, and was no longer braiding the stems. "What happened?"

Lily caressed the flowers, trying to put into words what she was feeling. "The past couple of weeks... I have noticed that he is really different than I thought. The night your mother... Risa and Khalea hadn't charmed their curtains, so I went to the boys dorm, I knew you were up there, but everyone was asleep, 'cept James. We sat on his bed, playing Truth. I couldn't think of a question, so I asked the first thing that popped in my head. His response was so... sweet. And he looked so amazing, sitting there, this peaceful look on his face. I was examining his pendant, and we were so close to each other..."

Lily paused for so long, Jasmine, now shredding the stem of her flower, urged her on. "I intended to kiss him, but it dawned on me that this was James Potter! I couldn't do it. He apologized to me though, and said I smelled like Amortentia to him. That I smelled like lilies and violets."

Jasmine giggled, covering her mouth to stifle the high pitch sound. "I told you he liked you! You didn't believe me, did you?"

"Of course not! But when I'm near him, I smell Amortentia too. But I cant do it, Jas, I can't date James Potter."

"Why not?"

"Because... Because its James Potter. He is immature, pulls pranks, and isn't going anywhere in his life... I need someone stable, Jas. I like that in my life. And... Never mind."

"No, come on Lils, tell me."

"I still have a small thing for Remus. But, that isn't going to go anywhere, so it isn't important." Lily laid a hand on Jasmine, who suddenly looked a bit worried. "Jas, don't. What ever it is, don't stress about it."

"It's nothing. Was just thinking how long it will take to get you over Remus and into my foster brother," Jasmine grinned evilly, all traces of worry gone. Lily hit her on the arm, growling as Jasmine tipped to the side and rolled away, laughing. Lily fell over trying to pummel her friend, the lilies in her lap falling to the grass. The two girls stretched out, watching the stars, still giggling.

Lily spoke first this time, saying as she watched the clouds over the stairs, "I do like James. I could date him. But he needs direction. If he wants me, he needs to show me that he has grown up."

Jasmine was silent, thinking over what Lily said. Rolling over, leaning on one elbow to look at Lily, she said, "That's doable. He's always wanted to be a Quidditch player, then after a few seasons, be an Auror. Or a curse breaker at Gringotts. Or a teacher at Hogwarts. Or a-"

"Wow, how long does he plan to live?"

"Forever! Over the years, his plans have changed. But some things are always the same. He wants to do something he enjoys. His family has enough money that he never has to work to support a family. But he wants to. He is waiting to see how he does on his N.E.W.T.s next year before deciding on a career. He doesn't want to work really hard to study for tests, he would rather see how he does on raw knowledge. Sirius is the same."

Lily stared at Jasmine, a bit stunned. "I guess I always thought they were just lazy. But they do really well on tests, don't they? I study so hard, because I want to prove that Muggle-borns aren't inferior to everyone else."

"You aren't Lily, and you know that." Jasmine sat up, and began to gather the flowers. "I think I'm ready to go face the world again. I've been out here all day, I lost feeling in my body sometime around lunch." The two girls laughed, picked up the rest of the lilies, and trekked back to the big house, picking more flowers along the way.

Their arms bursting with white blooms, the girls entered the house, dropped the flowers on the dinning room table, and waving their wands around, conjured several vases. Filling the vases took no time at all, and soon the house smelled as lovely as springtime.

Lily said her good night to Jasmine, and vanished up the stairs to Jasmines room. Jas went outside to see the boys were still gathered round the dying fire, swigging Butterbeer. Jasmine plopped down next to Peter, stole his just-opened bottle, and asked, "James, when will your aunt and uncles arrive?"

"Probably tomorrow or the day after. Aunt Cassie will be here tomorrow for sure. Uncle Pollux and his wife Irma are still debating whether to come here, or go to Grimmauld Place for Christmas, though I really hope he comes here."

"Yeah," Sirius added, "Grandfather Pollux isn't too happy with Mum, apparently she blasted me off the tapestry. But, he will want to see Regulus and Uncle Cygnus's girls. If you can call Bellatrix a girl..."

"You're family is more interesting than mine ever was," Peter said. "For Christmas, Mum goes insane cleaning, invites everyone on both sides over, and feeds them. She said she was tired of the squabbles every year."

"My mum and dad have to split Christmas. Dad's family doesn't know I'm a werewolf, and Mum's family thinks I am a monster, so we usually have a quiet holiday." Remus said, popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

"On Christmas day, we would go to Grandfather Burke's for presents and lunch, then back here for Christmas tea with the Potters. Mum's family died years ago, though when I was little, the three of us would go see them."

James laid a hand on Jasmine's arm as she got a wistful look in her eye. "You will spend Christmas with us. If you want to go see your dad's family, I can go with you."

"No, it's alright. I would rather be here," Jasmine smiled at him.

They spoke for a bit longer, about past and future holidays. Jasmine was a bit quieter than normal, but everyone understood. The next day, would be the reading of her mothers will.

* * *

Tuesday, Dec. 21st.

When Jeremiah Burke died, his will (kept up to date, as he was an Unspeakable and in a decent bit of danger on a daily basis) had left everything to Kathleen, except one trunk, to be given to Jasmine on her 17th birthday. The morning of Dec. 21st, the Potters, Jasmine, and Professor Dumbledore were secluded in Charlus's study with a tiny, white-haired wizard who held the documents in his hands.

"This is the last will and testament of Kathleen Burke. She has asked that you all attend the reading. This will was updated in September; she told me she was worried for her safety with Jasmine in school and Jeremiah dead."

Jasmine bit her lip to keep from snapping at the man to hurry on. James laid a hand on her, trying to calm her down.

"_'To Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave my stash of sweets, copies of the notes I have taken on new charms over the years, and treats I developed for Fawkes. You may find the notes on qPatronuses and messages uite interesting.' _Here is the trunk she left the things for you in." The tiny man handed Dumbledore a small case, which Dumbledore accepted with a brief nod of his head.

_"'To Charlus and Dorea Potter, life long friends and neighbors, I beg of you, care for my daughter. Whether she is age or not, a child should always have family to look to, and she no longer has that. The Burke's are not likely to extend their hand to her, but I know you will. To Charlus, I leave my gardening tools, as well as the seeds stored in the shed. To Dorea, my best friend in this world, I leave my clothing and nick-knacks; Share them with Jasmine, but I know they aren't to her taste.'"_

Charlus and Dorea gave weak smiles at Kathleen's from-the-grave humor; Charlus hated gardening, but did it to keep the women happy, and plump Dorea couldn't fit into the skinny woman's clothes if her life depended on it.

_"'To James, son of my heart, I leave Jasmine in your care. I know you will protect her-'" _James bit back a laugh or a sob, it was hard to tell which. Jasmine squeezed his hand, smiling at her mothers echo of James's words from the day before. _"'- and take good care of her. I also leave Jeremiah's Quidditch collection. I love you, James.' _Here is your trunk, Mr. Potter."

James accepted the trunk, but turned to Jasmine and asked, "Is this okay with you, Jas?"

"Yeah, it's a bunch of books and old models. Daddy tried to get two of everything, so I already have most everything in that trunk. It's all yours," she replied, smiling at him.

_"'Lastly, to my beloved daughter Jasmine, I leave the house, grounds, and everything within. I am sorry I kept you from Hogwarts so long. I leave you all my books and original copies of the notes I kept over the years. You were always interested in spell creation, they may be useful if you pursue that as a career. You will find amongst my things a sealed book. It was your fathers. Keep it safe, you will know when the time is right to open it. I love you, my daughter.' _Are there any questions about the will?" The old wizard asked, finally looking up from the parchment.

Everyone shook their heads no. Charlus saw the man out, and the group separated.

* * *

That evening, Cassiopeia Black arrived bearing presents for everyone, including Lily. She settled right in, immediately pranking James and Sirius, starting a war. The next day, Marius Black drove up from the city. He was another member blasted off the family tapestry, for having the audacity to be born a Squib. He had gone to Muggle schools, and was now a rather successful lawyer, if a little stuck up. He didn't attend many family gatherings, because his sister Cassie enjoyed pranking him. Lucky for him, his family hadn't cast him out, or made him feel inferior to them.

Pollux and Irma Black arrived Christmas Eve morning, saying as they stepped out of the Floo, "Walburga has gone too far this time. Alaphard decided to leave money to Sirius, and she's blasted her own brother off that damned carpet of hers. First her son, now her brother, that woman is no daughter of mine!"

This declaration caused both James and Sirius to leap about and shout in joy, Dorea to burst out laughing, nearly dropping the casserole she was holding. The mis-matched family sat around the fire that night, swapping stories and popping popcorn, singing carols and enjoying themselves.

That night, shortly after midnight, when everyone else had gone to sleep, Lily and James sat talking by the fire. She told him her fears for the future, and he promised to work hard, and show her that he was right for her. They sealed their promises with a kiss, said good night, both determined not to over step again.


	12. Christmas Day

_I know, and I'm sorry. This is just what I had jotted down, I promise, I will update for real soon. I just got a new job, and it is very tiring. I'm gone most of the day, and when I get home, I just want to crash to bed. Thank you for being patient, I hope you all review and let me know you are still reading. _

* * *

**Saturday, Dec. 25th.**

Christmas morning dawned bright and early in the Potter's home. Jasmine rolled out of bed, showered, dressed warmly, and plastered a smile onto her face. Over the past week, she had lied to everyone, avoided her friends when she couldn't pretend anymore, and completely bottled up her grief. She knew a breakdown would only worry James, cause Remus and Sirius to become over protective, and scare Lily.

So she pretended all was well.

She doubted it was working.

Jasmine went downstairs and into the drawing room, where the tree had been set up. Underneath the branches were mountains of presents in every color of wrapping paper. Charlus Potter crouched next to the tree, preparing to play Santa, Muggle style. Normally, they used magic to sort the presents, but it seemed that everyone was willing to spite Walburga Black, even if she was no where near. Marius Black sat in a corner sipping hot chocolate, eyes warily watching the floating candles. Jasmine looked up and saw the ceiling had been enchanted, similar to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Snow fell from the clouds, dissolving just above their heads.

James and Sirius were sitting on either side of Cassiopeia. Cassie was a tall, plump, jolly-type woman in her early sixties, she had refused to marry a Malfoy in her younger days and had lived out her life in a whirlwind of lovers and practical jokes. She was everyone (but Marius's) favorite relative.

Presents were passed out quickly; the Black family had gone the simple way, and given money, or certificates to shops. The Quidditch players had all gotten around two hundred galleons worth of spending money at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Peter received loads of sweets and things from Zonko's joke shop, which prompted him to make jokes about his weight.

Dorea had left the room at one point, and returned with a small stack of gifts, all wrapped in scarlet and gold. She passed the gifts out to Jasmine, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily, saying, "These are from Kathleen."

The teenagers shared a look, all thinking the same thing. James and Jasmine had expected gifts, of course, though they were dreading it, on some level. But the others had never met Kathleen. Peter, in a fit of bravery (or maybe greed) opened his first, revealing an assortment of small gifts. New quills, color changing ink, dungbombs, various types of Dr. Fillibusters Wet-start, No-heat Fireworks, and sugar quills.

Lily went next, carefully unwrapping her gift. Inside, she found several rare editions of books she had never heard of, but all pertained to Charms and Potions, as well as two on Transfiguration. She also had new quills, inks, and sugar quills. A handwritten note read, _'For the girl who loves to learn, what better gift than a book? If you do not like these, take them to Obscurus Books in Diagon Alley, and trade them in. When you need more, Whizz Hard Books has a tab open for you, with 100 galleons paid. I do hope you enjoy them, dear!'_

Lily's eyes teared up at the thoughtful gift from a woman she would never meet. Jasmine, seeing her friend wiping her eyes, snatched the note from her fingers. Beside her, Remus was opening his gift. By unspoken consent, no one spoke as Kathleen's final gifts were unwrapped.

Remus also received books, though his were about Defense Against the Dark Arts and Magical Creatures. His note said much the same as Lily's, telling him he had an open tab at Whizz Hard Books, and he could trade his gifts in if he wanted. Unlike Lily, he also had a selection of joke products, and a certificate to Honeydukes.

Sirius ripped the paper off his gift, finding more Zonko's and Gambol and Japes products. Among the assorted quills, inks, and candies was a note. _'I'm told that you and my daughter are interested in each other. In the past, I have disdained your family due to their pure-blood mania. James has written me, and explained that you do not share your families beliefs, and after hearing from Dorea how you ran away, I must apologize. You have my consent to date my daughter.'_

Underneath the letter, in a small velvet box, was another note, this time written in a different hand. _'Kathleen left her engagement ring with me. Jasmine often said how she wanted that ring, when someone proposed. As you seem quite interested in her, I thought you would like to know. If you ever reach that stage, ask me for her ring. - Aunt Dorea'_ Sirius quickly hid the note and box, resolving to show Remus and James later, and have a good long talk with Auntie Dorea.

James and Jasmine sat side by side, their gifts in their laps. James swallowed audibly, and slowly tore the paper. First step over, he peeled the rest off in a rush. Opening the box, he found the same assortment of supplies, candies, and jokes as his friends had received, as well as a few books on Transfiguration. At the very bottom, James found the note. _'James, my gift to you isn't material. It's advice, something you often came to me for. Work hard, have fun. Protect those you love. and stand by what you know to be right. Forgive petty differences. Stop letting that Snape boy rile you up, stop being a fool in front of Lily. Keep your friends close to you. Happy Christmas, son of my heart.'_

James reread his note, tears falling from his eyes. Jasmine swore, and ripped the paper off of her gift. Inside, she found the same medley of gifts as the others, including books on Astronomy. There was also a new telescope, shrunk down to fit inside the box, as well as various charms and potions 'for use on that special someone'. Underneath everything, there was a flat container. Opening it, she found a complete genealogy of the wizarding families. Kathleen had been working on this for years, and it had long fascinated Jasmine.

A tiny box caught her eye, and she opened it. The box was empty, save for a hand written note in her mothers script. _'My daughter, we have long argued on your future. I wish you to make a pure-blood match, to please your fathers family. I know this is a futile gesture, and I see now that you and James will never marry. You may love and marry whomever you wish, my child, so long as he makes you happy. Happy Christmas, my love."_

Dorea reached across her son and handed Jasmine another parcel, this one long and thin. She opened it, numb. Inside, resting on silk, was her mothers wand. Dropping the box and everything else she held in her lap, Jasmine stood and ran from the room.

* * *

James found her in the attic, curled up in the window. She was so still, for a moment, James wondered if he wasn't imagining her. But she turned when she heard him, the hurt on her face enough to break his heart. He held her close as she finally broke down, let her scream, punch, and hug him as she needed. He was bruised and in tears by the time she stilled, frighteningly quiet in his arms. He held her close, giving what comfort he could.


	13. Months pass, Marauders Break

The sixth year Gryffindors remained quiet for the rest of the Christmas holiday. James and Jasmine spent long hours on their brooms, flying far each day, despite the cold air. Sirius and Remus kept Lily company, showing her around the grounds and letting her roam the library as much as she liked. Peter had to go home just after Christmas day, to spend time with his mother, and all the Potter/Black relatives had left the same day, so the house was reasonably quiet.

Sirius found Dorea the day after Christmas. They spoke for a long hour, about many things; his families abandonment, his classes, what he wanted to do after school, and of Jasmine. He told her to keep the ring safe, for who ever wanted to use it, but that it was far too early to be thinking of things so serious. His aunt laughed, and hugged him, mussing his hair to show her relief that he wasn't rushing into anything.

"Honestly, auntie, I'm not sure what to do. I'm sure you have noticed, Remus and I are close as well, and Jasmine... she is something entirely different. Both Remus and I like her, and don't want her or each other to come between us."

"Sirius, my child, you do know how to get yourself in to trouble. There is no wizarding law stating you can't be with more than one person. It is socially ignored, and ethically, up to the people in question. Do what your heart tells you, my son, and do what will make all of you happy."

Later, Sirius thought he had best stop asking for advice. It was always the same.

* * *

**Monday, Jan. 10th**

The students traveled back to school on the tenth of January, and quickly fell back into a normal routine. Jasmine was occasionally sad, but was determined to be strong. Her mothers wand rested in its silk lined box, next to her bed. She would touch it every day, her own private good-bye.

Every class had gotten a bit harder, with their end of the year exams looming ever closer. Outside the castle, war clouds gathered thicker every day. More reports of deaths came in with each mornings paper.

Peter woke one morning to find an owl pecking his window, a rolled up sheet of parchment on his leg. The owl was a large black beast he had never seen before. Scrambling out of bed, he threw open the window, took and letter, and tried to give the creature a treat, but it flew away. Chuckling at its odd behavior, he closed the window and took his letter to his bed. Across the room, James was watching him from his own bed.

_Mr. Pettigrew,_

_We have reviewed your family background, and wish to invite you to join our rather select group. Your family seems to wish what all proper, pure blooded families should desire: the return to power, and the downfall of mudbloods._

_Should you be interested, after your seventeenth birthday, we will induct you. I trust you will not speak of this letter to anyone._

_Lord Voldemort_

Peter cleared his throat, unsure whether this letter was real or just a joke. It would be like James or Sirius to do that, but... He had never seen anything like the spiky, curled, jagged letters on the page. How the letters were so distorted, yet still legible, he had no idea.

"What's up, Pete? You look like you have bad news," James asked the smaller boy.

"N-Nothing, Prongs. Practical joke. Hey, isn't it nearly time for breakfast?" Peter hastily put the letter in his underwear drawer, and rose to get dressed.

"Yeah... sure, Pete, let's get the others up..."

The rest of January passed without incident. Peter showed no one the letter, and when Sirius received one identical to it, except the name, of course, they all had a hearty laugh at the foolish Dark Lord.

February brought a cold blast of frozen snow, as well as that most cursed holiday, Valentines Day.

Remus, Sirius and Jasmine went to London on the Knight Bus, and all received a months worth of detentions when they were caught that night by Professor McGonagall.

"Well," Jasmine reflected, cleaning the dungeon bathroom on her hands and knees with a tooth brush, while Mrs. Norris over looked them, "At least Filchy didn't catch us, we would be down here attatched to a wall!"

Peter and his Hufflepuff girlfriend had gone to Hogsmeade. Feeling like all the good places were taken, James used the Room of Requirement to set up a candlelit dinner for two - an at ice cream parlor. He dragged Lily there, and the two laughed and made fun of their friends all night.

In March, the weather began to warm up, but not nearly enough for the animals to leave the relative warmth of the Shrieking Shack on full moons. Sometime in the past few months, Severus Snape must have seen them sneaking out of the castle, because he began to make veiled, barbed comments at Remus.

The werewolf was in a panic. If one student knew, others could know. After all, both Jasmine and Lily had figured it out - hell, he thought, as a second year James and Sirius knew! He hoped it was only because those people spent time around him, but if Snape knew...

Really, it was James's fault. He goaded Sirius, and James knew it. But, no one told Sirius it was a good idea. In fact, he was told several times it was a very bad, stupid idea. No one decided to point out to James that it had been, after all, _his_ fault until Lily did some years later.

But, it was still Sirius who pushed Severus Snape a bit too far.

* * *

James awoke to darkness around him. He began to sit up, but an intense pain stopped him mid motion. Slowly leaning back on his pillows, he assessed his body. It hurt, every inch of it, but then, from what he remembered, he was lucky to be alive. The twinge of his back let him know he was really lucky.

He closed his eyes and tried desperately to remember what had happened.

_"Why do you protect the stupid Mudblood, Black? You're better than her!"_

_"I am no better than anyone, except filth like you, Nott. Take your bloody nose and get out of here." Sirius turned to leave, confident that the sixth year would leave off._

_Nott and Snape, glaring at Sirius, did leave, but when Sirius left his detention later that night, hurrying outside to meet the Marauders for the full moon, he ran right into Snape._

_"Get out of my way, slimeball, I'm late for a meeting."_

_"Meeting with who, dogbreath, your werewolf lover? Not bad enough you are gay, but he's a freak monster too!" _

_Sirius whipped out his wand, intending to fry the greasy boy, but stopped when he recalled the time. For perhaps the first time in his life, Sirius didn't hex Snape. Instead, he said, "You're just jealous than I get laid by two of the sexiest people in the castle, and you will die a virgin."_

_And he walked away.  
_

_Thanks to Padfoot's swiftness, he arrived only an hour late to the Shrieking Shack. The boys made up for lost time; deciding to go to the Forbidden Forest, they made their way up the tunnel to the Whomping Willow._

_Padfoot noticed the unusual scent first, but the wolf was not far behind him. It was the smell of someone unwashed, with a hint of potion ingredients. Snape, who's wand was out and raised, stood just outside the range of the Willow's branches. Moony took off toward the Slytherin, with Padfoot trying to keep up. Prongs lowered his antlered head and barreled into Moony, saving Snape._

_With Wormtail running around trying to distract Moony, and Padfoot trying to herd the werewolf back into the tunnel, Prongs turned his antlers to Snape, nudging him toward the castle. The greasy boy let himself be shepherded only as far as the castle steps, where he stopped and turned._

_"What the bloody hell are you doing, Potter? You know its dangerous, why protect him?"_

_James shifted, his wand clearing his pocket as soon as he had hands. "He is my friend, and if you say anything, you will ruin the only chance he has at happiness here. Keep your mouth shut, Snape."_

_"Why should I? I don't care about the mutts happiness."_

_James thought furiously, trying to come up with a reason that would work on the Slytherin. He could, of course, Obliviate the other student, but he wasn't that good with charms..._

_Charms._

_"If Evans knew you were the one who had Remus kicked out, she would never forgive you. You don't want her to remain angry with you for the rest of your life, do you? That's what will happen, if you tell."_

_He knew it worked, the boy's wand lowered just a fraction. "You're right, I wont tell. Go back to your friends, Potter, I can only hope someone sees you outside the castle."_

_Turning his back on the Slytherin was the stupidest thing James could have done. He nodded, and turned, intending to return and check on Moony. He heard the spell whisper across the night, and felt the searing pain through his back. A second spell, one he didn't hear, lifted him into the air, and blasted him toward the Willow. Just before James crashed into the tree, he saw Sirius poke his head out, a gleeful look quickly turning into terror._

James groaned. Sirius was so dead.

He could see the sandy haired boy, a new slash across his left cheek, sleeping fitfully a few beds over. James must have been really hurt, if Madame Pomfrey had forgotten to close Remus's drapes.

James was drifting back into sleep when he heard the door to the Hospital Wing open. Feeling confident that it was Madam Pomfrey, he didn't open his eyes. It was daytime, so he was sure his friends were in class.

He was surprised to smell Lily Evans's perfume next to his bed. She sat down on the chair someone had left there, and leaned over to brush a lock of hair off his face. Feigning sleep, James groaned and shifted, causing a real grunt of pain to emerge.

He hadn't expected Lily to visit. Knowing it was bound to make her mad, he had set up a few harmless pranks in their dorm. He knew she would snoop in his dresser, so he set... booby traps. Yeah, that's it.

She was so quiet for so long, James nearly opened his eyes to see if she was still there. Before he could, though, she spoke.

"You are such a moron. Letting yourself be caught by his trap. when you knew he was looking for a reason to have you all expelled. You could have been killed, James..."

That was the first time in weeks she had said his first name. Their talk at Christmas seemed to have widened the gap between them, despite being on friendly terms, she still called him "Potter" and yelled at him for pranks. In fact, the past two weeks alone she had screamed at him seventeen times...

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes, and her usually vibrant hair was a mess. He had a sudden insight to her behavior the past weeks.

"You're crying... Lils, don't cry, I'm alright," James tried to raise a hand to wipe away the tears, but couldn't. His arm was splinted to his side.

"You broke both arms, both legs, several ribs, and Snape nearly severed your spine. You've been out cold for a few days, healing the worst of it. Don't try to move, Madam Pomfrey said if you struggle, you could re-break the bones, they are fragile right now."

James lay quiet, willing her with his eyes to come closer to him. "I'm sorry I scared you, Lily." Her name rolled off his tongue so sweetly, forbidden him these past weeks.

"Don't do it again, idiot. Jasmine nearly killed you when she came to visit."

"Lily, will you go on a walk around the lake with me? Just us, no Marauders, no Jas, just me and you?"

Lily glared at him. "No, you moron, I'm yelling at you. You could have _died_, James! Remus is still sleeping off the worst, he went insane when Snape attacked you. It was only Dumbledore that saved his life, and Snape's, too. Snape is under an Unbreakable Vow, by the way, so you can't goad him."

James was only half listening. "Lily, please, go on a walk with me around the lake, when I get better."

She sighed. "As a date?"

"Yes. I would ask you to go with me to Hogsmeade, but I have a feeling I will be in detention every Saturday for the rest of my life."

"I thought we decided...?"

"We did, but when I get out of here, I will be killing Sirius, if there is anything left of him. Knowing Remus, he will pull away and sulk that I got hurt because of him, and Jasmine will probably be comforting Remus. I love Peter, but he just isn't that good at distracting me from the vile things I will be doing to Sirius Black. You will."

Lily leaned over his splinted arm, bracing herself very carefully on the bed. She said, "I will walk with you, but not as a date." Sitting up again, she brushed a quick kiss across his forehead.

James settled back, wincing as his back twinged again. Sirius was a dead man. No matter that it was (probably) and accident, and (probably) not really his fault, Sirius would still have to pay. Remus trusted them to keep his secret, and Sirius betrayed that.

If Jasmine had left anything, Remus surely wouldn't. James's only course of action was a prank war. All out, full blown war. Against one of their own men. It was a frightening, sad, thrilling prospect.

Vaguely, James wondered how Peter was doing. A rampaging Werewolf probably hadn't been a fun thing to witness. As if reading his mind, Lily spoke again.

"Peter is alright, shaken, but then, Remus seems to have stepped on him as he bolted for freedom. Snape is unharmed. Sirius is mostly unharmed. He has a black-eye that no one will claim, though Jasmine hasn't spoken to him in a few days."

"How long have I been here?"

"Four days. Remus can leave tonight, they wanted time for that cut on his face to heal a bit, it's quite obvious he cant just say he was ill again. Madame Pomfrey is keeping you at least another week."

"A week! No way!" James tried once again to sit up, but didn't make it any farther than he had before.

"I told you, don't move." Lily rested her hands carefully on his shoulders, pushing them down.

At the door, they heard someone clear their throat. Holding the cloak and a box of James's favorite Bertie Bott's colors, was Sirius.


End file.
